I Hate the TYL Bazooka
by animeRSK
Summary: All Tsuna wanted was to have a peaceful, relaxing day. Getting sent 400 years in the past was not part of it.
1. Why me?

**I hate the TYL bazooka**

**Summary: All Tsuna wanted was to have a peaceful, relaxing day. Getting sent 400 years in the past was not part of it.**

_**Disclaimer: Khr is not mine**_

**AN: Hi this is my first chapter, it took a while but i hope you like it. also the story will mainly be Tsuna's pov...**

**ONWARD!**

"_Italics"_ – Thoughts

"Normal" - Talking

* * *

It was a lovely day in Italy. The sun was shining, birds were singing. It could be taken as the perfect day for anyone, Except for a young man named Sawada Tsunayoshi. Said man was currently standing shell-shocked near the door of his office. Let's have a look at what happened…

_***Flashback***_

_Tsuna was walking the corridors of the Vongola Mansion. He was heading back to his office after checking on his storm and rain guardians who had just arrived from a 2 week mission. He smiled at the fact that both of them had come back safe. As he was nearing his office he heard sounds of metal clashing._

"_Uh-oh" was what he thought as he opened the door. He immediately regretted doing so, it was quite a sight to see. The chairs were broken, an antique vase was lying shattered on the floor, the curtains were ripped and his desk had miraculously vanished…_

_Worst part is that his paperwork was all over the floor. Usually Tsuna would have jumped for joy, having no paperwork to do. But this paperwork was important. _

_This paperwork was the paperwork that the devil handed to him and had threatened him to finish before dinnertime._

_That devil was none other than everyone's favorite hitman._

_**Reborn**_

_Tsuna looked back up, his eyes settling on his cloud guardian and mist guardian who strangely have yet to notice his presence._

_***Flashback ended***_

Tsuna stared at the two of them….

They were still fighting.

Tsuna growled releasing a bit of killing intent, which got their attention. Hibari's eyes slightly widened as he realized what he had done, while Mukoro visibly gulped.

Both of them stared at each, then looked back at Tsuna whose bangs were shadowing his eyes. "He started it", they said simultaneously.

"Do you know what the two of you have done", Tsuna glared at them. He sighed and reached for something in his pocket. "Looks like I have to teach you a lesson", He smirked while putting on his gloves.

* * *

_**~ After a while ~**_

Tsuna smiled at both of his most violent guardians." I hope you two now know the consequences of fighting inside the mansion". Hibari and Mukoro both nodded.

"Alright both of you are dismissed", He grinned as both of his guardians exited the room. Tsuna sighed remembering that his paperwork was destroyed.

"_I'm going to need an excuse to tell Reborn"_, Tsuna shivered as he thought about what Reborn would do to him. _"Maybe he'll understand if I explain what happened"._

"Too late Dame-Tsuna", a smooth voice called from behind him. Tsuna froze in his seat. "R-r-reborn I-I can explain," He stuttered. "Didn't I tell you that those papers were important?" Reborn glared at Tsuna.

"B-b-but"

"No excuses"

Reborn lifted his gun and pointed it at Tsuna. "Learn from your mistakes Dame-Tsuna"

"H-hiiiiiiieeeee"

* * *

_**~ Another time skip ~**_

Tsuna sighed at the bruises he had got from Reborn. He was in another office, as Reborn had stacked him more paperwork. Tsuna's eye twitched at the amount. _"I swear paperwork will be the death of me-no wait paperwork and Reborn". _Tsuna mused. _"Oh well better get on with it". _

At the age of 22, the brunet had changed drastically. His bangs had gotten longer and his eyes were slightly tinted orange. His No-Good nature had also disappeared, he was now someone that people looked up to and an important underworld figure. And of course it was all thanks to a certain hit-man…..

Suddenly his door slammed open. _"Wonder who it is now?"_ Tsuna looked up and saw a very excited Giannini. "Giannini-san, what are you doing here," Tsuna asked albeit hesitant. "Decimo me, Irie-san and Spanner-san have just completed a new invention," Giannini replied practically shining.

Tsuna winced remembering all the inventions he had experienced due to the fact that a certain someone had held him at gunpoint and forced him to. "Well what is it this time," he questioned.

"It's a surprise Decimo"

"o-oh," was his intelligent reply. "Decimo-san if it's not too much trouble, may I request all the guardians to be present."

"Sure, but why?"

"You'll see", and with that Giannini bowed and left. _"Strange," _Tsuna thought but shrugged it off and continued his paperwork.

_**~After a while~**_

"Tch, whatever those three idiots made better be worth Juudaime's time"

"Ma-ma, no need to get so worked up"

"Yare, yare, it's so noisy"

"Khu fu fu fu, why so serious skylark-chan"

"M-mukoro-sama"

"EXTREEEEEMMMMMMEEEEEE"

"Shut up herbivore or I'll bite you to death"

"_I have a really bad feeling about this"_ Tsuna sweat dropped.

"Sorry to keep you waiting everyone," a monotone voice was heard. Tsuna head snapped to the direction of the voice, leaning against the doorway was Spanner. Both his hands were busy typing on his laptop while sucking on a lollipop. "Spanner-san," Tsuna exclaimed". "Vongola," was his reply. Spanner opened the door to the lab gesturing for them to follow. The placed was filled with various mechanisms of all sorts. Giannini was spotted talking to Irie who was clutching his stomach.

"_I don't know about this"_

"Ah you're all here," Irie straightened up.

"I'd appreciate knowing why I had to get up from my nap and come all the way here," yawned his lighting guardian. "Ma, ma Lambo let's hear him out first," laughed Yamamoto while swinging his arm around Gokudera.

"Don't touch me you idiot"

Irie cleared his throat, successfully getting everyone's attention.

"Well let's get started," he then moved to a rather complex looking device and stood next to it. "What's that," Tsuna asked his eyes showing mild confusion and at the same time interest. "This is a time travelling machine-"

"Isn't it enough that we have the stupid cow's bazooka? "Gokudera interrupted.

"Hey"

"Well this isn't a normal one," Irie then paused for dramatic effect. "Well, what's so special about it," said Lambo who was obviously impatient.

"This machine goes 400 years in the past or more specifically to Vongola Primo's time "

...

...

...

...

...

"WHAT," they all exclaimed except for a certain carnivore. Irie visibly flinched at the volume.

"W-w-wait why V-vongola P-p-primo's time," Tsuna stuttered

"Well Reborn was the one who suggested it," Irie replied. _"Of_ _course it was Reborn"._

"Does it work," Tsuna asked. "Well we tested it on an object and the result was good, it had gone back in time" Irie then looked downcast. "However we have yet to figure out how to get something back". Spanner then threw something at Tsuna who caught it without looking. "What's this," Tsuna observed the object, it was a tiny black sphere wrapped in plastic. "That's what I created, it a type of communication device in case we ever tried sending a person back in time".

Tsuna frowned as he observed it, "Why is it covered in plastic"

"Ah glad you noticed Vongola, that plastic is special. It prevents the communication device from shattering due to the space time continuum." Spanner casually replied.

"Then won't it be even more dangerous if a person were to travel back in time" asked Yamamoto.

"…"

"Um, did I say something wrong," Yamamoto asks blinking obliviously at the silence.

"B-baseball freak, said something smart for once," Gokudera stated.

"Good job, Yamamoto"

"I knew you had it in you"

"Wao"

"Khu fu fu"

"Ha ha ha, thanks," Yamamoto replied sheepishly scratching the back of his neck. Tsuna mentally face palmed before turning his attention back to Spanner.

"Well for a normal person, yes something horrifying would have happened". "But this machine wouldn't harm you if you ever time traveled in it"

"Why not?" Tsuna furrowed his eyebrows.

"Were not completely sure, but we believed it's due to the fact that you guys are linked to the Tri-ni-set". "But right now we are working towards compl-

***POOF***

Tsuna jumped as a familiar sound was heard he looked as pink smoke erupted._ "Not again,"_ Lambo had disappeared and in his place stood 5 year old Lambo who was sniffling and crying.

"Lambo are you okay," Tsuna knelled to Lambo's height. "Tsuna-nii, octopus head hit me with his dynamite". "It's okay Lambo, here have a candy," Lambo smiles as Tsuna handed him some Grape candy. Cheering up instantly he looked around at the familiar faces, until he spotted a certain silver haired bomber….

"HA HA HA, Lambo's will make you pay for hitting Lambo," Lambo grinned pulling out pink grenades from his a-fro.

"No Lambo not here," but Lambo ignored Tsuna's warning and started throwing grenades everywhere.

Everyone started expertly dodging the grenades until finally Hibari got annoyed and swung his tonfa at Lambo sending him flying….

Making him land right next to the newly invented time machine. Lambo sniffed.

"G-g-gotta stay calm"

"Lambo **NO,**" Tsuna yelled as Lambo pulled another grenade and threw it at the machine. It hit and a small explosion occurred. "NOOOOOOO" Giannini, Spanner and Irie yelled.

***POOF***

5 minutes were up and teenage Lambo reappeared. He surveyed the room and saw the room half destroyed. He then gulped as the three mechanics glared at him.

"W-w-what did I miss?" he asked shakily as he hid behind Tsuna.

Spanner sighed at the machine that the three of them took so long to create. He went closer to see if the damage was too bad.

"Sorry about the machine Spanner," Tsuna apologized whiling bowing. "It's all right Vongola, the damage isn't too bad".

Spanner eyes suddenly widened. "All of you take off your rings," he yelled.

"H-uh, why?" Tsuna questioned.

It was too late though all of the Vongola rings started glowing.

"O-oi, what's happening," Gokudera exclaimed.

Then there was a flash of light and Tsuna and his guardians disappeared.

"_Why me?" _was Tsuna last thought as he blacked out.

**Fin**

**Yay, Tsuna and co are finally in the past. Please review and stay tuned for the next chapter.**

**BYEEEE!**


	2. You've got to be kidding me

**Disclaimer: I don't own Khr, if I did it would be so awesome….**

**Well everyone this is chapter 2, It will be all in Tsuna's pov. Hope you'll like it. **

"_Italics"-Thoughts _

"Normal"- Talking

* * *

Chapter 2: You've got to be kidding me

"W-what?" groggily Tsuna woke up and surveyed his surroundings. Blinking he stood up, only to trip and fall again. _"Where am I?"_ When he stopped felling dizzy, he looked around once more. He was in a forest…..

"WHERE THE HELL AM I?" Tsuna freaked out finally processing that he was not in the Vongola Mansion. "_What happened?"_ He thought trying to think back.

_***Flashback***_

"_All of you take off your rings,"_

"_H-uh, why?" _

"_O-oi, what's happening?" _

_***Flashback ended***_

"Nononononono, T-th-his just a d-dream a-and I am n-not in Vongola Primo's time," Tsuna tried pinching and slapping himself but nothing worked. _"Crap I'm in Primo's time and so are the others"_. Tsuna stood up filled with determination to find his friends. _"Wait for me guys", _but as soon as he took the first step…

He tripped and fell flat on his face. "Ouch," he yelped pitifully. _"What the heck did I trip over?" _Tsuna looked at the ground, his eyes widened and he lifted his hands. Realization dawned on him and he screamed.

"My b-b-body, w-w-what's h-happened to it?" Tsuna stared at his hands trembling slightly. His body was now 10 years younger, he looked around 10 years old. If not younger. His clothes were way too big for him, his pants were useless of covering up and was probably what he kept tripping over. His shirt was hanging loosely and he had too drag his sleeves whenever he walked.

"_Calm down Tsuna, what do you have that's useful for this situation?" _

Tsuna had taken his pants off as they were of no use and since his shirt was big enough, it covered for him. He started searching the pockets of his pants for anything useful.

Tsuna winced as he held up what used to be his phone, now it looked like someone had just run over it.

"_This phone cost a lot, it must have shattered due to the space time continuum"_

"Wait…. Space time continuum," A light bulb flashed over Tsuna's head. "That's it," He yelled excitedly as he rummaged through his pockets and finally found what he was looking for. He held it in his hand triumphantly.

"_Thank God I put it in my pocket" _In his hand he held the black sphere which Spanner had given him. _"If I remember correctly this was some sort of communication device". _Tsuna was about to try and figure it out when he heard leaves rustling. He tensed up immediately and hid behind a tree. He stayed as quiet as possible and listened.

"Why the hell am I stuck with you dammit?" an angry voice was heard.

"Ma ma, at least you aren't alone" this one was more calm and carefree.

Tsuna instantly recognized the voices as his two best friends. "GUYS," he yelled running up to them. The two of them snapped their heads in his direction, relief flooding their faces as they saw their boss.

"JUUDAIME," Gokudera yelled as he ran to his beloved boss.

"Yo Tsuna," Yamamoto laugh, following behind.

"Are you okay Juudaime? Are you injured anywhere? Do you need anything?" Gokudera rambled on while Tsuna tried to assure the frantic bomber that he was alright. "I'm okay Gokudera".

"Ma, Gokudera you worry too much, Tsuna can take care of himself". Before Gokudera could retort, Tsuna spoke. "I see you guys have shrunk as well," He said. True enough both of them looked around Tsuna's age. "Juudaime I can't believe that I'm in this form," Gokudera gestured to himself, a look of disgust on his face. "I don't think it's that bad," Yamamoto smiled. "NOT THAT BAD?" Gokudera shrieked. "How will I protect Juudaime like this?"

Tsuna interrupted them before they got into an argument, well more liked a one-sided argument. "Ne Gokudera, do you think you can figure this out?" Tsuna asked holding up the sphere in his hand.

"Juudaime is that the communication device?" Tsuna nodded in reply. "As expected of Juudaime!" he cheered. "Lucky," Yamamoto commented.

Gokudera took the device and started examining it while muttering something. "AHA," He exclaimed after a while.

Tsuna and Yamamoto peered curiously at Gokudera. "Yosh…..all that's left is…," he muttered. "I DID IT JUUDAIME," he yelled proudly showing his boss the sphere. "Um, what exactly did you do Gokudera," Yamamoto questioned.

Gokudera scoffed and said "Watch and learn Baseball-freak".

Gokudera then put the device on the ground fiddled with it for a bit and then stepped back. "Ano, Gokudera what did you do," Tsuna inquired. Tsuna's question was answered when the little device shook a bit and a small opening appeared from the top. From the opening a tiny rod emerged which reminded Tsuna of a really tiny antennae, except this one had a red light flashing at the top. Then suddenly a hologram appeared freaking out Tsuna because of the sudden appearance.

The hologram screen was a bit blurry. Tsuna could vaguely see a figure. "Vongola," It hit Tsuna then who the person was. "Spanner-san," he exclaimed.

He heard a sigh from the other side. "Thank God you're okay," Tsuna couldn't help but smile at the obvious relief in his voice. "Oh and I see Gokudera-san and Yamamoto-san with you," Gokudera kept glaring at the screen while Yamamoto smiled.

"Spanner, care to explain why we look like brats," Gokudera commented still glaring. Spanner shrugged and replied, "That was inevitable due to the fact you guys are 400 years in the past, if I were you I would be glad that my body didn't explode because of the time paradox". "H-hiiiiiieeee our bodies would have exploded?" "Theoretically yes it would have" Spanner replied casually.

"Don't upset Juudaime, he has enough worrying about where those other idiots are"

"I-it's o-ok G-gokudera"

"Actually I could help connect you with them," Spanner said out of nowhere. "You could?" Tsuna asked. "Well yes that device was specially created for the ring bearers of the Vongola rings, so all I need is a little…..." Spanner drawled on muttering something technical. "Decimo," Tsuna blinked as the screen was shifted and a red head appeared on the hologram screen.

"Irie-san" he exclaimed. "Decimo you're okay! I thought you were dead" Irie rambled on "Ughhhhh" he suddenly fell over clutching his stomach. _"Must be his nervousness getting to him,"_ Tsuna thought.

"It's alright Irie-san, we're fine as you can see," Tsuna said hoping to ease Irie's mind.

"Don't worry Decimo we try getting you back as soon as possible," Irie tried a smile still clutching his stomach. _"I think you're the most worried out of all of us,"_ Tsuna couldn't help but think. "Irie how is everything over there" Tsuna asked "Ah Reborn-san and Giannini-san went out to find supplies to fix the machine," Irie replied

"Yosh all done," Now Spanner was on screen. "Alright Vongola watch this". Spanner had a certain glint in his eye.

"Khu fu fu fu fu"

"Carnivore"

"B-bossu"

"Tsuna-nii"

"EXTREEEMMMEE SAWADA"

Tsuna gaped at the five holograms that now surrounded him and his friends. "H-how on e-earth?" he stuttered. Spanner smirked at the priceless expressions Tsuna and his friends sported. "It was easy Vongola, the rings were all connected to the device for precaution if anyone ever got lost."

"G-guys w-where are you," Tsuna asked still trying to accept the situation. "Khu fu fu fu Vongola unfortunately me and Nagi are stuck with the Skylark," Mukoro was the first to respond. Tsuna stared at Mukoro, he looked completely different as a child maybe even innocent!

Hibari looked the same only slightly less scary unlike Chrome who looked like pretty cute as a kid.

"This is AMAZING!" Gokudera finally snapped out of it and looked at the device with sparkles literally surrounding him.

"I don't know how you did it but this is pretty cool," Yamamoto complimented watching the holograms. "Oni-san, Lambo are you two okay," Tsuna asked while his two friends were occupied.

"Don't worry Tsuna-nii, I'm with Lawn head"

"EXTREEEMMEE SAWADA I'LL TAKE CARE OF LAMBO" Tsuna sweat dropped at this _"Somehow that makes me worry even more" _

Tsuna noticed that Lambo looked like he did when Tsuna first met Reborn, a bratty 5 year old. As for Ryohei he looked like he had too much of sugar.

"You're lucky that you aren't stuck with the skylark Tsunayoshi, he went on a rampage when he discovered how he looked like," Tsuna gulped when he saw Hibari glare at Mukoro. He then realized that the three of them wore clothes that actually fit them. _"Must be illusions"_

"Where are you guys?"

"We're in some sort of alleyway bossu," Chrome answered.

"SAWADA I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE I AM," Ryohei said enthusiastically. _"Why is he so happy about that?"_

"We're in an abandoned house Tsuna-nii" Lambo answered for Ryohei.

"You and Turf top better not do something stupid," Gokudera commented not far off. "What was that Octopus head," the two of them bickered from the sidelines while Yamamoto tried to calm them down.

"Ahem," all of them turned their attention back to Spanner who was staring dully back at them. "Ah Spanner-san," Tsuna momentarily forgot their situation. "Well Vongola I plan to send you some supplies over there," Spanner said nonchalantly. "What kind of supplies?" Tsuna asked. "Well you can't possibly go around meeting people like that" Spanner commented on his appearance.

Tsuna blushed bright red but Spanner was right though he looked like a street rat. "How dare you say that to Juudaime," Gokudera yelled. "Ma ma Gokudera no need to get so worked up." Yamamoto laughed.

"Dame-Tsuna," Tsuna gulped, feeling his hair stand as Reborn appeared looking as scary as hell with his glare.

"You better get back here and finish your paperwork or you'll be full of holes"

"Hieeeeee Reborn don't threaten me now," however Tsuna inwardly smiled this was after all Reborn's way of showing he cared.

"How long will we be stuck here Carnivore," Tsuna looked in surprise. This was the first time Hibari spoke up since he appeared. "I don't know," Tsuna sighed in response. "What do you think Irie-san?" Tsuna asked. "It depends Decimo, you could be there for 6 months while a week would go by over here-"

"6 MONTHS," most of them exclaimed jaw dropping to the floor. "Well what I meant was that it all depends on how long it takes for me to complete it as well as fix it,"

"W-wait t-that's t-too long," Tsuna was in shock. _"6 months holy moly 6 MONTHS in Vongola primo's time, what if-_

"Dame-Tsuna stop worrying, right now your number one priority is to regroup with your family," Tsuna stared at Reborn, he was right he realized.

"Vongola we're going to cut off the connection now, I'll be sending the supplies at your location as well as for the other guardians in 5 minutes," Tsuna nodded in understanding. The connection went off.

Tsuna sat on the floor and looked at the sky. "Ma ma Tsuna look at the bright side, at least you've got us," Yamamoto laughed swinging his arm around Tsuna. "Baseball idiot is right Juudaime, no need to worry we'll go back home soon enough," Gokudera smiled at Tsuna.

"_At least you guys are there"_

Tsuna smiled at the both of them "Thanks guys".

***POOF* **

All three of them looked back, on the floor not far off were rucksacks. "Ah the supplies are here," Yamamoto said cheerily. Looking through the rucksack, Tsuna found his pills, contacts, box weapon, mittens, food, water, clothes and a gun with a note attached to it…

"HIEEEEEEE," he shirked dropping it on the floor.

"Tsuna"

"Juudaime"

Both of them came running to him. "Ah, a gun Gokudera and I got one too," Yamamoto stated seriously. "Why a gun?" Tsuna asked eyeing it nervously. "Read the note Juudaime," Gokudera replied. Both he and Yamamoto got the same things except for weapons. Tsuna picked the gun and read the note.

**Don't always depend on the gloves, especially in that timeline - Reborn **

Tsuna sighed putting the gun back, he knew Reborn was right but he promised to use in case of an emergency.

* * *

**~After a while~**

Tsuna, Yamamoto and Gokudera were now all set to leave. "_I'm coming"_

All of a sudden they heard growls. Looking back Tsuna's eyes widened as he saw 6 large wolves emerge, he could have sworn that their eyes were glowing red.

"_You've got to be kidding me,"_ was his thoughts as he ran with Gokudera cursing and Yamamoto laughing.

* * *

**Yosh finished chapter 2. Next Chapter will be the meeting of Primo and Guardians. Please review and PM me for any questions.**

** BYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEE!**


	3. Jashin DAMMIT!

**Yayyyyy time for Chapter 3. Thanks to all who have review and supported. Oh and the pov's of the characters might change and to avoid confusion here are the guardians ages. **

**Mukoro, Hibari and Ryohei - 11**

**Tsuna, Yamamoto, Chrome and Gokudera – 10**

**Lambo-9 **

**Disclaimer: Khr isn't mine *sobs*, however if it was….*smirks evilly***

"**Italics"- Thoughts**

"**Normal"- Talking**

"**Italic and Bold" – Talking in Italian**

* * *

Chapter 3: Jashin DAMMIT!

**Tsuna's pov**

"Ahhhhhhh," Tsuna sighed loudly as he sat on the ground. He and his friends somehow managed to escape. "That was some exercise," Yamamoto grinned. "IDIOT that was a dangerous situation, what if Juudaime had gotten hurt?" Gokudera fiercely yelled at Yamamoto.

"I'm okay Gokudera-kun," Tsuna sighed once again from where he sat. _"Now what?"_ He thought while frowning. They we're stuck in the middle of nowhere and completely separated from the rest of their friends. Also Tsuna couldn't help but feel boredom seep in.

"We better keep moving," His overprotective right hand man stated while looking around for anything suspicious.

"_He's right…." _Tsuna idly thought to himself. _"But I just don't want to get up"_.

"You okay Tsuna"

"We could always take a break Juudaime"

Tsuna looked up and saw the concerned faces of his friends. "No, I'm fine," he stood up and brushed off some dirt on his pants.

"Hey guys look over here," he heard Yamamoto yell. Both him and Gokudera rushed over and found themselves on a pathway. "Good job baseball freak," Gokudera murmured under his breath while silently cursing himself for not finding it himself.

"Thanks," Yamamoto grinned from ear to ear at the fact that Gokudera complimented him. "That's the last time I'm ever complimenting you idiot"

"Aww don't be like that," Yamamoto smiled brightly and swung his arm around Gokudera. Tsuna ignored the yells of Gokudera who was ranting about not touching him and whatnot.

"_I wonder if this pathway will lead us to everyone,"_ Tsuna mused while adjusting the bag on his shoulders. _"Maybe to a town at least"._ Tsuna could only hope.

* * *

**~Meanwhile someplace else~**

**Mukoro's pov**

Mukoro was annoyed. Very, very annoyed. Of all the beings on the planet, he was stuck with the most irritating one. If it weren't for his dear Chrome he would have stabbed the Skylark repeatedly and then walked all over him.

"Will both of you stop glaring at each other, you're scaring people away," Chrome commented her left eyebrow twitching. Now if you're wondering why Chrome was so used to this, it was all because of a certain brunet. Said brunet sent the three of them together in order for them to hopefully bond….

Which was of course an epic fail, Chrome was sent along in order to minimize damage that was caused. "Hmph," Hibari huffed tearing his gaze from the annoying pineapple. "Khu fu fu," Mukoro smirked also looking away. However their murderous aura didn't lessen the slightest.

Chrome sighed while looking at the terrified people that were around them. All of them keeping their distances. _"How frustrating,"_ Mukoro thought. _"I'm going to slaughter the cow if I see him."_ A sadistic gleam came in his eyes.

* * *

**~Elsewhere~**

**Lambo's pov**

"ACHOO," a certain cow child sneezed. He was currently piggybacking a certain turf-top. "Do you have an extreme cold Lambo," Ryohei asked as he paused his running. "No I'm fine," he replied. _"Someone must be talking about me," _He couldn't help but shudder at the thought.

"FIND SAWADA TO THE EXTREME," Lambo shrieked as Ryohei continued running at impossible speeds to God knows where.

"T-tu-urf t-op maybe we c-could go a bit s-slower," Lambo yelled clutching onto said person for dear life. "SORRY LAMBO BUT WE'LL FIND SAWADA FASTER THIS WAY," Lambo gulped at the response.

"_I have a feeling that I'm going to be sick"_

* * *

**~Back to where we started off~**

**~Tsuna's pov~**

Tsuna inwardly cursed time machines and their unpredictable timings. _"I don't care what Reborn will say, but after this mess is cleared up I am sooooo taking a vacation,"_ Tsuna mused while kicking a stone on the pathway. He could faintly hear both his friends in the background talking *cough Gokudera cough bickering* and his Hyper intuition lightly ringing but he ignored it.

"_I don't care what punishment he hands out because Jashin dammit_ **(Naruuuutooo. Sorry back to story)** _he's not 400 years in the past," _Tsuna sulked at how light the chance was of him getting a vacation was.

"JUUDAIME LOOK OUT," Tsuna felt all the air knocked out of his lungs as Yamamoto pushed him to a side. Coughing at the dust cloud that had appeared he looked around. "h-ieeeeeee Yamamoto are you okay?" he asked franticly. _"I should have paid more attention," _Tsuna inwardly cursed himself for ignoring his Hyper Intuition_. "Then again I haven't adapted to this body yet,"_ he could hear horses neighing not far off and Gokudera yelling in Italian. "Ha ha I'm okay Tsuna, you weren't paying attention and suddenly this carriage came WHOOSH and was about to crash right into you," Yamamoto explained. "A carriage?" Tsuna asked momentarily confused, after all he wasn't paying attention.

"Yeah that one over there," Tsuna mentally shrieked as he saw Gokudera about to pull out his dynamites at the stunned driver. "Gokudera stop," he yelped while rushing over with Yamamoto following him. "E-eh Juudaime?" Gokudera looked back at his beloved boss.

"You can't do that Gokudera-kun," Tsuna scolded. "But Juudaime this bastard almost ran you over," Tsuna could have sworn he saw dog ears and a tail. _"Must be my imagination,"_ Tsuna mentally groaned. "He probably didn't see Tsuna," Yamamoto commented alongside Tsuna. Tsuna ignored the "Whose side are you on baseball freak," and went to check on the bewildered driver.

"_**Are you okay sir?"**_ he asked speaking fluently in Italian. The driver stared at him. His skin was pale and he looked like he would faint at any moment. _**"Yes I'm fine," **_he replied. He was a middle aged man and wore a suit. He had an old scar under his right eye and black short hair. _**"My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi but you can call me Tsuna, What's your name?" **_The driver regained some color and replied. _**"Santino, you're Japanese?"**_ he questioned.

"_**Ah how did you know?" **_Tsuna smiled. The man-Santino* couldn't help but smile back after all the boy and his friends reminded him of his boss and his companions. _**"I work for a very powerful man and he has a very close friend from Japan"**_ The man looked at Tsuna and his friends and frowned. Tsuna looked back and saw that his friends had joined and stood beside him. _**"These are my friends,"**_ He nudged the both of them.

"_**Ha ha ha I'm Yamamoto Takeshi"**_

.

.

.

.

.

Tsuna sighed "Gokudera," he whispered looking at him with pleading eyes. _**"Tch Gokudera Hayato,"**_ Gokudera grumbled. Santino smiled at this. Those two acted just like some people he knew. He then frowned once again. _**"Is something wrong?"**_ Tsuna asked blinking at him. _**"Why are you children so far from town, aren't your parents worried?"**_ Santino asked. Tsuna gulped at this. _"Righhhhtttt completely forgot that it's suspicious for under aged children to be walking around with no adult supervision,"_ Tsuna thought mentally bashing his head on an imaginary wall.

"_**Our parents are not alive,"**_ Gokudera replied with no hesitation. _"At least not yet,"_ Tsuna thought to himself. Santino's eyes softened at this. _**"Why don't you guys come along with me,"**_ Santino grinned kneeling down to their level. _**"W-what?"**_ Tsuna sputtered taken aback by such a suggestion. _**"No it's okay, we have to search for our friends anyways,"**_ Tsuna retorted. Santino smiled and replied _**"I know a few people who could help you,"**_ he offered. _**"Why should we trust you?"**_ Gokudera immediately barked. _**"Ha ha ha Gokudera didn't mean it in a bad way sir"**_ Yamamoto casually joined the conversation. _**"But we might have to talk this over,"**_ his grin never faded but his eyes showed maturity and seriousness. Santino sweat dropped as the three of the huddled together, whispering and sometimes throwing him a glance.

"Do you think we should go with him?" Gokudera asked in a hushed voice.

"Ma ma I say we do, we might find the others," Yamamoto whispered back.

"Good point," Tsuna mumbled.

"So what do you say Juudaime?" Both of them locked eyes on Tsuna waiting for his decision. Tsuna bit his lip and furrowed his eyebrows in thought. "It certainly would be faster to go with him plus my hyper intuition says he's not dangerous," he announced. "Then it's decided" Gokudera agreed.

"_**Okay sir we'll go with you,"**_ Yamamoto grinned. _**"But where exactly are we going?"**_ Tsuna asked his curiosity getting the better of him. _**"Ah we are going to meet my boss,"**_ Santino grinned. _**"Why bother helping us?**_ Gokudera asked softly. Santino closed his eyes and replied _**"I had a similar situation when I was young,"**_ The three of them couldn't help but feel sympathize with him. _**"No time to waste let's get going,"**_ he then grinned.

* * *

**~Over to someplace else~**

**Chrome's pov**

Chrome twitched violently. "I swear they're worse than kids" she grumbled. She had left them for a spare second and when she had returned they were already fighting…

IN THE MIDDLE OF THE FRICKING ROAD.

They were attracting a lot of attention. A lot. "No point stopping them now…" She turned around only to bump into someone. Her eyes widened as she saw a mop of red hair.

"_**Oi Primo look at this,"**_

* * *

**Cliffhanger…**

**BWAHAHAHA. *coughs* sorry about that, anyways that's all. Ta ta.**

**Santino* - little saint**

**Oh and PLEEEEASSEE REVIEW!**

**BYEEEEEEE **


	4. Poor Primo

**Yo everyone this is chapter 4. Hope all of you like it. Annnnndddd….**

**I don't have anything to say.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Khr, sadly. *cries in corner*. But I do own Santino.**

**Italics-"Thoughts"**

**Italics and bold-"Talking in Italian"**

**Normal-"Talking"**

* * *

Chapter 4:Poor Primo

**Chrome's pov**

"_Nonononono this wasn't happening_," Chrome told herself. Of all the people to bump into she bumped into the 1'st generation storm guardian. She noticed that he looked around 20 ish (Is that even a word?)He wore a white dress shirt with his sleeves rolled up. His cigarette was on the floor, due to his mouth hanging open. Luckily his attention wasn't directed on her.

He was staring at Hibari and Mukoro. It was actually funny to watch him gaping like a fish out of water. Chrome willed herself not to burst out laughing. _**"G what's wro-,"**_ Chrome's eyes widened as she saw **him.**

Vongola Primo

* * *

**~Butterflies and bees~**

**Tsuna's pov**

Tsuna was sitting comfortably next to Santino, watching him direct the horses. Gokudera and Yamamoto sat in the back after a long time of persuading Gokudera to part with his precious Juudaime. Tsuna and Santino conversed quite a lot. Tsuna learnt that the man was once an orphan until he met a man that took him in. After that he started working for his so called Savior.

Tsuna heard many stories about Santino workplace. The mad many interesting stories about a childish leader, an overprotective pinky, two bloodthirsty demons, a brat, a carefree man and an over enthusiastic extremely extreme man. From the tales he heard, he couldn't help but wonder to his own family.

Were they safe? Did they manage to find each other? Was there any trouble? What if they got separated, lost or injured?

"_**Tsunayoshi are you okay?"**_ Santino questioned, seeing that the boy had suddenly turned pale. Tsuna snapped out of his dazed state and looked at the man. _**"Ah sorry I was just wondering how my friends were,"**_ Tsuna replied. _**"You know worrying isn't going to help Tsunayoshi,"**_ Santino said smiling knowingly. Tsuna stared at the surprised. _"How did he know I was worried?"_

"_**You can call me Tsuna, No one calls me Tsunayoshi,"**_ Tsuna said smiling. The man had somehow managed to lift his spirits.

"_**You reminded me a lot about someone,"**_ Santino hummed. Something then clicked to Tsuna. _**"Ano Santino-san, you never mentioned the names of your friends,"**_ Santino glanced at Tsuna then replied. _**"They're good people, but involved in something dangerous…."**_

Santino trailed off. _**"No need to tell me Santino-san,"**_ Santino looked at Tsuna mildly shocked. He expected the boy to be bombarding him with questions. _**"I won't pry,"**_ Tsuna continued. Santino smiled and concentrated back on the road missing the thoughtful frown on Tsuna's face.

"_If only you know what were involved with_," was his thought.

* * *

**~sasasasasasasa~**

**Giotto's pov**

Giotto wanted to take a peaceful walk trying to forget about the mafia and paperwork. But noooooo, some twisted person up there was messing with him.

He couldn't believe his eyes. There's no fricking way that in the middle of the road a mini Alaude and Daemon were fighting. _"They had kids?"_ his mind screamed. He stood next to G also gaping. _**"A-ano,"**_ a timid voice called out. Giotto blinked and looked down to where the voice came from…..

He stared.

Then he turned and looked at G. Then both of them turned to stare at the girl. Finally Giotto spoke up. _**"G I'm hallucinating right? Please tell me I'm hallucinating,"**_ Giotto pleaded. _**"I'm sorry Giotto I see it too,"**_ G replied. Giotto took a deep breath.

"_**Tell me I'm not seeing two mini Daemon's and a mini Alaude,"**_ Giotto said taking deep breaths. _**"I'm sorry Giotto but that's what I see too,"**_ G replied almost sounding robotic.

After that the man who founded the world's strongest mafia family, had one of the most purest flames and was known as Don Primo did the most inexplicable thing ever.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

He fainted.

* * *

**~lalalalallalalalalalal~**

**Lambo's pov**

Lambo knew they were lost, he just didn't have the heart to say it to Ryohei. "_Didn't we just pass that cottage?" _Great now they were running in circles. "Turf-top why don't we take a break?" He asked. Ryohei paused his running. "ARE YOU EXTREMELY TIRED LAMBO?" Lambo could only stare.

"_Aren't you supposed to be tired carrying me?"_ He questioned himself but decided not to test Ryohei's ridiculous logic. "Uh yeah I'm tired?" Lambo replied unsure. "THEN I GUESS WE CAN TAKE A BREAK," Ryohei replied.

"You don't have to yell," Lambo whispered getting uncomfortable by the stares they were getting from people. "WHAT WAS THAT LAMBO?"

Lambo was beginning to question his sanity.

* * *

**~Idon'tknow~**

**Santino's pov**

The child sitting next to him was special. Santino knew that the moment he laid his eyes on him. The two kids sitting in the back were also unique but the child-no Tsuna had an aura of maturity around him.

Santino was also confused about their appearances. It's not every day he sees minis of his friends. Yes these children were unique. Santino knew that much.

"_Though I wonder what they're reaction will be when I introduce them,"_ Santino lips twitched upwards at that.

* * *

**~Dundundundun~**

**Hibari's pov**

Hibari didn't understand why pineapples existed. They were annoying and tasted bad. (Not that he would ever taste them) Especially Rokudo Mukoro. The man (boy?) should just die. Hibari could tolerate the girl pineapple but not the other one.

"Oya skylark why are you sulking?" Hibari's hands twitched at the comment. Carnivores didn't sulk. "Are you bored?" Hibari chose to ignore him knowing he only wanted to rile him up. If it was up to him his tonfas would be in his hands already but the girl pineapple had strictly told them not to attract attention.

"_But would it hurt just to smash his face in,"_

"Skylark-kun," Mukoro sang effectively annoying the said skylark. "That's it," Hibari growled and took his tonfas out.

"I'll bite you to death,"

* * *

**~yoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyo~**

**Ryohei's pov**

Ryohei was bored. The cow told him to sit and wait while he went asking around for directions. Ryohei was still bored. "THIS IS EXTREMELY BORING," he yelled making people stop and glance at him while whispering. "Turf-top," Ryohei turned and saw Lambo running up to him.

"DID YOU EXTREMELY FIND SOMETHING LAMBO?" he questioned. "Yeah an old lady told me the people who protect their village wouldn't mind helping us," Ryohei mentally cheered at the fact that they now had something to do. "SO WHERE DO WE FIND THIS PLACE?" He yelled again.

Lambo winced at the volume. "She said that they lived in a mansion that was out of the village," Ryohei frowned. "IT SOUNDS EXTREMELY FAMILIAR," he voiced out. "I think Reborn mentioned something like that," Lambo replied also frowning.

_***Flashback***_

"…_..And that sums everything about the history of the Vongola family," Reborn stated. He was teaching Tsuna and his guardians all about the Vongola family history. _

_He scanned the room and saw Tsuna and Yamamoto still processing the information. Gokudera furiously taking down notes. Mukoro looking bored while Chrome was quiet. Hibari looked annoyed at the fact he was dragged all the way just to listen to some boring history lecture. Then Reborn's eyes landed on a sight made a vein pop on his forehead._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Ryohei and Lambo were fast asleep. Reborn took his gun and aimed….._

_***Flashback ended***_

Both Lambo and Ryohei shivered at the memory. "I wish I remember what Reborn was talking about," Lambo muttered to himself. "WE'LL EXTREMELY FIND OUT WHEN WE GET THERE," Ryohei enthusiastically commented. Lambo smiled. "Yeah you're probably right,"** (AN: The location of the 1'st generation base was mentioned in the history lecture that Reborn gave that's why it sounded familiar to Ryohei and Lambo)**

* * *

**Annnndddddd cut. I know it's short but please bear with me, I'll post longer chapter in the future. Also please review and thank you for reading.**

** I love ice cream (Random)**


	5. Handcuffed

**Yes this is late, blame my school.**

**So this is chapter 5 yaaaayy...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Khr *stares at shooting star***

**Italics-"Thoughts"**

**Italics and bold-"Talking in Italian"**

**Normal-"Talking"**

* * *

Chapter 5: Handcuffed

**Giotto**

"_**Ugh..,"**_ Giotto groaned. _"Wha…What happened?"_ Giotto looked around finding himself on a couch in his office. _"Was that all a dream?"_ he thought to himself. He groaned again as he saw the overflowing piles of paperwork on his desk. He almost swore that they were taunting him. _"Finish me now or G will kill you,"_ they said.

"_**Giotto you're awake,"**_ Giotto turned to see his best friend G come in and close the door behind him. He nodded and turned back to staring at his paper work.

"_**Giotto why are you glaring at those papers?"**_ G voiced out. _**"I'm not glaring**_," Giotto then turned around to face G. _**"I'm intensely staring at them,"**_

"_**Sure you are,"**_ G rolled his eyes at his blond best friend's childish behavior. _**"Hey G I had a really strange dream," **_G looked at him thoughtfully. _**"Hmm…What was it about?"**_ he inquired. _**"Believe it or not Alaude and Daemon had kids and they were two of Daemon,"**_ Now G looked uncomfortable. _**"Crazy…right?"**_ He asked hesitantly, his intuition flashing red lights.

"_**G what's wrong?"**_ he asked. G cleared his throat. _**"Umm… Giotto that wasn't a dream,"**_ he replied carefully looking at Giotto. As for Giotto he could feel himself get dizzy again. _**"Giotto faint again and I will shoot you,"**_

* * *

**Hibari**

"Well this is certainly an awkward situation," the pineapple said. "Hn..." Hibari agreed angrily while Chrome silently laughed in a corner. After the blond herbivore had fainted the pink (red?) herbivore dragged the blond herbivore's body back to a mansion.

But he ordered his men to take the children along too. Hibari didn't stand for getting dragged and packed with weak herbivores so he did the obvious.

He took out his tonfas and started biting. Apparently the pineapple agreed with him and attacked them too. But somehow in the middle of the fight with the pink herbivore's men he came face to face with the pineapple…..

So then they fought, forgetting the men they were supposed to attack. The pinkie's men saw the distraction and used to their advantage. That was when Hibari felt a blow to his head and blacked out.

Hibari was practically growling and the moment for this sick predicament. Why he was so mad you ask? Well that was mainly for two reasons.

He had blacked out from a blow to the head. Apparently he wasn't used to his small form. _"As soon I get out of __**THIS**__ I'll bite the pink herbivore hard,"_ he mentally noted to himself.

They had handcuffed him to the pineapple together and locked them in a room TOGETHER

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_The pink herbivore will die._

* * *

**G**

"_**YOU DID WHAT?"**_ G winced at the scream. _**"I knocked them out and handcuffed them together," **_he repeated again. He had currently been explaining everything Giotto had missed. Giotto paced around the room.

"_**G after all we've been through did you not learn that EVEN A MINI ALAUDE AND DAEMON SHOULD NEVER BE PUT IN THE SAME PLACE TOGETHER,"**_ he screamed. G winced again.

"_Well as long as they don't do anything to the mansion,"_

* * *

**Lambo **

Turf-top wasn't even tired after all that running around. Lambo had begun wondering if it was because of running around Namimori when he was a teen. _"What if he took steroids?" _Lambo shook his head and went back to concentrating back to the present. (Past?)

"Take a left turf-top," He told Ryohei. They had decided that he would tell the directions while Ryohei carried Lambo, seeing that Ryohei had no sense of direction whatsoever.

"EXTREME LEFT," Ryohei yelled. _"Why does he need to yell_?" Lambo sighed. _"We're almost there,"_ Lambo told himself.

They had run out of the village with Ryohei clutching both his and Lambo's backpack while making sure that Lambo was securely on his back. The villagers were nice people and had kindly explained how to get to said location and wishing them good luck.

Ryohei then skidded to a stop breaking Lambo out of his train of thoughts. "Is this it Lambo?" Ryohei questioned. Lambo gaped realizing where they were. "No way," he gasped_. "This is the Vongola mansion,"_ He remembered seeing the pictures when the octopus head had forced him to study.

It looked different from the one they lived in their time but no doubt it was the Vongola mansion. _"This is bad we have to get out of here before we're caugh-"_

"HELLO IS ANYONE EXTREMELY HOME?"

"_Shit,"_

* * *

**Tsuna **

Tsuna yawned in the carriage. He was falling asleep so Santino told him to get in the back and sit with his friends, right now he had woke up after sleeping for a few hours. After all they had woken up at the ungodly hour of 6 in the morning to continue their journey. Tsuna was hesitant to leave the bed in the inn they had stayed for the night.

It was day two of the journey and Tsuna wondered how much longer it would take for them to reach their destination. He looked at his friends who were still asleep and snickered to himself.

Gokudera's head was on Yamamoto's shoulder and Yamamoto's head was leaning on Gokudera's head. Tsuna secretly wished he had a camera on him.

Tsuna turned his head from the scene and stared at the carriage. It was certainly high class that was for sure and extremely comfortable. Tsuna was careful not to put his head out of the window seeing as people stared at the passing carriage and whispered among themselves.

Tsuna found it strange and his mind kept wondering about the person Santino worked for. Suddenly the carriage stopped. Tsuna blinked and watched Santino jump off and called for them to follow. Tsuna went over to wake his friends up. "Gokudera wake up," he lightly shook Gokudera's shoulder.

Gokudera stirred and opened his eyes. "Juudaime?" Tsuna nodded. "We're getting off, wake Yamamoto up too," He whispered and quickly got off while covering his ears. He faintly heard Gokudera scream and mentally smirked.

Soon both his friends followed with Yamamoto rubbing the bump on his head. "It's not my fault, you fell asleep on me," Yamamoto whined. "S-shut up," was Gokudera's weak retort. They heard a light cough and turned their attention to Santino who was smiling mysteriously. _**"Santino-san why are we here?"**_ Tsuna asked looking at the inn.

It looked like a place for the rich and Tsuna was getting uncomfortable with the stares and whispers they we're getting from people_**. "Well as you know I'm a stage coach, meaning I pick up people and take them where I supposed to," **_Tsuna and the rest nodded at the information. They we're following Santino up the stairs while he explained the reason for them being here.

"_**So my boss assigned me to bring to of his friends back from their mission," **_Tsuna nodded, it did make sense. _**"Alright guys you're going to have to travel back to my boss along with them,"**_ Santino looked at them asking for confirmation. _**"We don't mind Santino-san,"**_ Tsuna replied.

"_**Okay then, this is it,"**_ Santino stopped at a door and knocked. Tsuna wondered who would answer only to have his mouth hanging open and his eyes wide when he saw who it was.

"_**Nufufufufu, what do we have here,"**_

* * *

**Giotto **

Giotto sighed as he looked at the door in front of him. _**"Time to meet our guests,"**_ he muttered as he unlocked the door….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Only to find a tonfa to his face.

* * *

**Fin.**

**HAHA hoped you liked it and stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	6. It runs in the family!

**Soooooo I was bored and decided to work on chapter 6. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Khr *is in gloomy corner***

**Italics-"Thoughts"**

**Italics and bold-"Talking in Italian"**

**Normal-"Talking"**

* * *

Chapter 6: It runs in the family!

**Tsuna**

Tsuna gaped at the person in front of him. Millions of thoughts ran through his head, mostly being

"_Why is the Vongola Mist Guardian standing in front of me?"_

"_I hate time machines"_

"_Why is my body not moving?"_

"_What should I do?"_

"_I am freaking out…."_

"_What would Reborn do? - nevermind"_

"_Why are Gokudera and Yamamoto taking their weapons out…?"_

"_HOLY SHIT"_

"Hiiiiieeeee Gokudera, Yamamoto don't do that," he screamed in Japanese, shaking his head furiously when they looked at him confused. Santino and Daemon shot them weird looks having not seen their weapons. Quietly he bent over so that only the two of them could hear.

"Don't attack him, he hasn't done anything yet," they both nodded hesitantly. Tsuna didn't blame them, after all Daemon had almost ruined things for them in their time.

"_**Well isn't this interesting,"**_ Daemon looked at them taking in their appearance. Tsuna squirmed under the unsettling gaze. _**"Who ever knew that the idiotic trio had kids**_," Tsuna swore when Daemon grew closer. _**"Nufufufufu wherever did you find them?"**_ He asked directing the question to Santino. _**"A-ah on my way here master Daemon, "**_Santino replied.

Tsuna watched Gokudera's hands twitch for his bombs when Daemon turned to inspect him. _"Please don't take them out,"_ he pleaded in his mind. _**"This one certainly has his father's scowl**_," Daemon commented staring at Gokudera.

"_Father's?"_

"…_.."_

"_Please don't tell me they think we're related to them…."_

"_Well technically we are related but only by a few millennia,"_

"_We're so screwed,"_

"_**Sir where's Master Alaude?"**_ Santino questioned. _"Wait…..ALAUDE?"_

* * *

**Lambo**

Lambo was frozen. The only thing his mind processed was _"Well shit,"_ and _"Damm you turf-top,"_ He glared at Ryohei who looked at him with a questioning look, "Why did you yell?" Lambo asked trying to bury his temper.

"BECAUSE I WANTED TO SEE IF ANYONE WAS AT HOME TO THE EXTREME,"

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO YELL,"

"WHY CAN'T I EXTREMELY YELL,"

"YOU'LL ALERT THE PEOPLE HERE,"

"YOU'RE EXTREMELY YELLING TOO,"

"_**Hey who are you kids?"**_ Lambo blinked and turned his head only to see two buffed up guards glaring at them with their guns out. _"Shit,"_ he thought once again.

* * *

**Daemon**

Daemon wasn't fond of kids, no in fact he despised them. Who wouldn't? They constantly yearned for attention and were always so annoying not to mention full of innocence.

But he wondered if these kids were the same. The silver haired seemed to intensely dislike him by the way he kept glaring. Most kids would have cowered in fear when Daemon was in their presence. Another thing Daemon noticed was that he stood protectively in front of the brunette almost daring Daemon to get closer.

The black haired child seemed like a cheerful child by the way he smiled but Daemon saw a hidden glint in his eyes that told him that he would attack him if he hurt the other two beside him.

Daemon was most interested in the brunette. At first look you would think he was a wimp but Daemon could feel it. There was that aura he had.

.

.

.

An aura of a boss.

* * *

**Giotto**

Giotto sighed as he sat down with one hand on his bruised cheek. He looked at the children in front of him and sighed again. The Alaude look alike wouldn't stop glaring at him and the pineapple version of Daemon was smirking sadistically at him. Giotto couldn't decide which one was scarier.

To think he had to go to HDW mode and get G's help to stop these two. _"Little demons," _he thought. Currently the 'little demons' had chains attached to a huge metal ball on both of their legs. Giotto tried to reason, he really did but both of them were fighting maniacs even when they were handcuffed together. So Giotto took extreme measures.

He tied them to a chair using rope, but they managed to escape.

He then handcuffed them to a chair…still escaped.

He tied them to a chair using chains….they were good at that one.

"_Wow they could become escape artists,"_ he mused.

"_**Earth to Giotto,"**_ Giotto snapped out of his daze to look and G who gestured to the children. Giotto glanced back at the violent duo. _"Whoever put up with them, you have my sympathy,"_

Somewhere out there Tsuna sneezed.

"_**Giotto try questioning the girl,**_' G whispered at him. Giotto looked at G and then hit him on head. _**"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"**_ G yelled at him. _**"That was for laughing at me when I was fighting those two,"**_ he momentarily paused to point at Hibari and Mukoro _**"and for not suggesting that idea earlier,"**_ G sighed and mumbled a 'you have a point there'.

Giotto looked at the girl who had been silently observing (laughing) the whole time while sitting on the couch across him. She gazed up at him thoughtfully. Giotto had to admit that she would grow up to be a beautiful woman but he pondered upon why she wore an eyepatch. _**"Hello my name is Giotto,"**_ he said giving her a dazzling smile. She nodded at him.

"_**I'm Chrome and those two are Hibari and Mukoro,"**_ She pointed at them who were currently struggling in the corner of the room, she then bowed _**"Please forgive me for all the trouble they've caused,"**_ Giotto could see G's jaw hanging open and didn't blame him, after all if Daemon ever apologized for anything it would be the end of the world.

"_**It's alright, I'm kind of used to it,"**_ Giotto then turned slightly serious. _**"Do you have any family?"**_ he questioned. The girl looked at him and smiled lightly. _**"No but I do have friends who I consider as a family," **_Suddenly the smile disappeared to be replaced with a frown.

Giotto couldn't help but ask. _**"What's wrong?"**_ The girl looked back at him. _**"You see we were lost and got separated from them,"**_ Giotto couldn't help but pity her. He too knew what it was like to be an orphan and he wouldn't bear the thought of being separated from G at that time.

"_**How about we help you find them,"**_ She looked at him slightly shocked that he was willingly helping her. _**"We will?"**_ G questioned. _**"Yes G we will," **_he said in a tone that left no room for complaints. G sighed knowing that there was no changing his boss's mind. _**"But first do you know a person named Daemon Spade,"**_ He questioned the girl. The girl responded with a no which made Giotto frown because he knew she was lying.

"_They still might not trust us,"_ Giotto ran a hand through his hair. _"I have a feeling I'll get my answers eventually,"_

"_**Excuse me,"**_ Giotto looked back at the girl. _**"You might have to dodge,"**_ At first Giotto was confused but understood when he felt large killing intent from two people.

"_**Herbivore,"**_ The first one snarled. _**"Khufufufufu," **_The second one chuckled eerily. Giotto sighed again but then paused.

"_I wonder if Daemon's laugh runs in the family,"_

* * *

**Tsuna **

Tsuna was panicking, that was for sure. Alaude was here. Tsuna mentally questioned if fate seemed to hate him. _**"Hmmm He went off to do God's know what,"**_ Daemon replied. _**"He be back soon enough though," **_

"_Please don't come back,"_ Tsuna mentally begged. _**"It only customary to give one's name you know,"**_ Tsuna looked at Daemon before replying. _**"I'm S-sawada Tsunayoshi,"**_ He cursed himself for stuttering in these situations. _**"And these are my friends Gokudera and Yamamoto,"**_

"_**Pleased to meet you,"**_ Yamamoto said cheerily but Tsuna knew better. _"You look like you want to attack him," _He thought frowning at his best friend.

"_**Likewise,"**_ Daemon replied. Tsuna couldn't help but feel small at the way he eyed him, almost like the way Mukoro looked at Hibari when they were about to battle.

"_Now I know why Hibari always attacks him," _

"_**Nufufufufu look who decided to show up,"**_ Tsuna cursed fate once again when he saw who stepped out of the shadows.

Vongola's 1st Generation Cloud Guardian

* * *

**Reborn **

Reborn wasn't happy. And an unhappy hitman was a scary hitman. Irie, Giannini and Spanner learned that the hard way. Reborn was worried about Tsuna. He thought of him like his son not that he'd ever tell it to Tsuna.

But he had gotten soft for him over the years he had trained the kid into a man and a respectable boss. So it wasn't surprising that he was worried.

"_You better come back safe Tsuna,"_

* * *

**Wow that took a while. YESSSS NOW I SLEEP.**

**Please REVIEW **

**Bye **


	7. Intruder Alert

**Hello everyone this is RSK-san reporting to you from her bedroom. **

**Well this is Chapter 7 and let the fun begin. (Smirks)**

**I almost fell sorry for you Tsuna, keyword almost.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Khr *cries animatedly ***

**Italics-"Thoughts"**

**Italics and bold-"Talking in Italian"**

**Normal-"Talking"**

**A/N: I don't abandon my stories unless it is totally or if I'm dead….. Also I update mostly on Thursdays, Fridays and Saturdays.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Intruder Alert

**Tsuna**

Tsuna felt his legs turn to jelly when he saw the face of Alaude. He felt giddy and wanted to turn around, scream like a girl and get the hell out of his current situation. As for Alaude he was currently staring at them, his eyes slightly wide for a fraction of a second before going back to neutral.

Daemon scowled at the lack of reaction. _**"Who are they?"**_ Alaude questioned, now facing Daemon and Santino. _**"Hmm I thought you could tell or have you gotten even dumber,"**_ Daemon snarled at Alaude.

Tsuna almost fainted when he saw Alaude's hands twitch for the pair of handcuffs resting on his belt. _**"No one asked, you rotten melon,"**_ Alaude bit back. Now it was Daemon's turn for his hands to twitch. Tsuna was honestly surprised that neither of them had attacked each other yet.

But that didn't stop the amount of killing intent both of them were letting out. Tsuna turned to look at his friends and would have laughed had not been the current situation.

Gokudera was staring dazed. No doubt shocked to see two replicas of two other killing machines. Speaking of Hibari and Mukuro, Tsuna wondered what both were doing. Tsuna knew at the back of his mind that they were either fighting each other or fighting someone else.

"_Poor Chrome," _

Turing his head to the left, he saw Yamamoto trying his best to keep his smile in place, but anyone could tell it was failing….

Epically. Tsuna was debating whether to run or to face his situation. Reborn's words echoed in his mind. _"A true boss never runs away,"_ Tsuna knew Reborn was right, hell with it he was never wrong. Tsuna frowned. _"It doesn't look as if I could run anyway," _

Sometimes he really hated it when his Hyper Intuition agreed with him.

* * *

**Giotto **

Giotto was dumbstruck literally. The two of them stopped fighting, they actually stopped fighting. Giotto looked at Chrome amazed.

_***Flashback***_

Giotto was having slight trouble holding the two demons down. Sure he could easily defeat them, but he would never hurt a child. Intentionally or not, so he held back. He was getting fed up, particularly because these two were hell bent on getting revenge.

At the corner of his eye he saw G snickering to one side while the girl, Chrome was watching a slight frown on her face. Suddenly she got up and stood in front of him. Giotto was about to pull her away, not wanting her to get hurt.

But they stopped. _**"Herbivore what are you doing,"**_ Hibari stated annoyed that he was interrupted. _**"Khufufufufu my dear Nagi please move,"**_

"….."

"_He can actually be nice,"_ Giotto wondered while G looked shocked that the boy could even say please. Chrome suddenly leaned forward towards them and whispered something.

Then to Giotto's amazement they put their weapons away. Giotto's eyes widened when he saw Mukuro's weapon-a trident disappear into thin air.

"_Mist flames,"_ he saw G also come to the same conclusion when their eyes met. Deciding not say anything for now, Giotto got up and dusted himself.

"_It might explain his eyes," _Giotto mused. He was slightly taken aback when he saw the heterochromic eyes staring at him. _"It also could be related to his mist flames,"_ Giotto run his hand through his unruly gravity defying golden locks. _"Daemon and Alaude have a lot of explaining to do,"_

Right now he has to solve a mystery

_***Flashback ended***_

Currently Giotto sat in front of the children. He had a lot of questions and was especially wary of Mukuro. _"I need answers," _G was staring suspiciously at the three kids. Eyes narrowed and mouth set in a firm line. Giotto was about to open his mouth when he heard voices. _**"Let me go,"**_

"_**Ma ma this won't take long,"**_

"_**WHAT IS EXTREMELY GOING ON,"**_

The door opened and Giotto found himself staring at his rain guardian, Asari. _**"Hey Giotto look what I found,"**_ Giotto looked and at that very moment wished he hadn't.

"_Oh hell no,"_

* * *

**Chrome **

Chrome sighed again as they continued to fight. The red headed man was laughing in the corner. This time Chrome was fed up. She got up and stood in front of Primo.

She leaned forward and whispered in their ears.

"_**I wonder what would happen if Bossu and the hitman found out that you two were fighting with Vongola Primo,"**_

She smirked slightly as she saw them put their weapons away. As she waited for Primo to settle down, she heard voices in the corridors.

"_Wonder who it is,"_

* * *

**Lambo**

Lambo felt like crying right now. The buffed up guards were pointing their guns at them. The very shiny not to mention scary guns. _"Why cruel world, why?"_ Lambo knew that if he tried to run there was a high chance he'd be full of bullets.

"_**HELLO TO THE EXTREME,"**_ the guards looked at each other before stating back at Ryohei. _**"Try reading the mood dumbass,"**_ Lambo whispered to Ryohei highly exasperated at being stuck with the biggest idiot he's ever known. One of the guards shoved his gun in Lambo's chest. Lambo tried his best not to shriek. _**"State your business,"**_ he growled.

Lambo wanted to dig the ground, jump in and never come out. Both the guards wore suits, the one near Ryohei was taller than the other one, he had a huge cigar in his mouth. His hair was black and slightly spiked. As for the one near Lambo was slightly shorter than his partner but had an intimidating aura.

His hair was a light blonde and he had a crew cut. His eyes were green and showed suspiciousness and slight confusion. _**"Hey Carlos think we should let them go,"**_ the blonde asked his partner who Lambo now knew as Carlos. _**"They could be enemy spies,"**_ Carlos retorted.

"_**But we're just kids,"**_ Lambo blurted out. The man-Carlos snorted at him. _**"Kids or not, you're still under suspicion," **_he replied observing both of them carefully. Lambo could only gulp praying for a savior.

The blondie whose name Lambo had yet to find out shoved his gun even more into Lambo's chest. _**"I guess you're right," **_

"_**Please stop pointing that gun at my little brother,"**_

Lambo blinked and turned his head at Ryohei, slightly surprised that he didn't yell or use his favorite catchphrase. Ryohei's eyes were serious and he wore a grim expression on his face.

"_**Looks like we have a brave one over here**_," Carlos looked highly amused at Ryohei. Lambo was shocked that Ryohei was angry. _**"Ma ma what's going on over here,"**_ Lambo at first thought that Yamamoto was here but then he remembered that all of them were separated.

"_Then who could it be?"_ he wondered inclining his head past the gate and into the garden. _**"Master Asari we found some kids near the gate,"**_ the blondie replied. _**"Kids?"**_

Lambo found his jaw on the ground when he saw the person that appeared.

"_Crap, crap, crap,"_ he felt his body turn to stone when the man's eyes widened at the so-called intruders. _**"Impossible,"**_ he muttered. _**"Sir is something wrong,"**_ the blondie questioned slightly wondering if his master was okay. _**"Let them in Flavio,"**_

"_No no no don't let us in,"_ Lambo's subconscious screamed but his mouth felt dry and his body rooted to it's position. _**"Oi Lambo are you okay,"**_ Lambo nodded, his voice seemed stuck in his throat. Lambo regained his senses when he felt himself being dragged by Ryohei into the mansion.

"_This is soooooo bad,"_ he could feel the inner turmoil and suddenly found himself cursing his 5 year old self. _"What do I do?"_ he wished Tsuna was here, he would know what to do.

"_**This is very peculiar,"**_ he heard Asari mutter. Said man turned towards them. _**"Hello my name is Asari Ugetsu,"**_ he smiled at them but Lambo could knew that he was wary of them. _**"I SASAGAWA RYOHEI TO THE EXTREME,"**_ Lambo almost jumped out of his skin at the sheer volume.

"_**Are you perhaps Japanese?"**_ Asari questioned not at all affected by the sudden yelling. Lambo shook his head before replying. _**"He's Japanese, I'm Italian but we can speak both languages,"**_ he replied. "Is that so?" Asari then said switching to Japanese. "It's been awhile since I spoke in my mother tongue," He said cheerfully. "And you are?" Asari gestured towards Lambo. "L-lambo Bov-vino," he replied shakily taking deep breaths to calm himself down.

"Nice to meet you," Lambo ignored the warm greeting. He tore his eyes away from the humble man in favor of looking at the garden. Lambo felt uncomfortable looking at him, especially at the sword that hung on his hip.

"I'm going to have to introduce you to my boss," Asari suddenly stated. Lambo stopped walking. Asari and Ryohei turned to see what was wrong.

"_Boss means Vongola Primo which means trouble,"_

"…."

Before Lambo even knew it, he grabbed Ryohei's hand and started running towards the gate. "OI LAMBO WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Lambo turned and eyed Ryohei seriously. "We can't let them take us," he tugged harder at Ryohei's hand. "Look at us, we're like a mini Knuckle and Lampo,"

He pushed forward. "If they get us we won't be able to find Tsuna and the others," Ryohei eyes widened comically before stopping and swing Lambo on his back. "EXTREME ESCAPE," he yelled before running.

"_**Stop them,"**_ Lambo turned to see Asari running after them. "We're almost at the gate," Lambo yelled to Ryohei. "Shit," murmured under his breath. Flavio and Carlos were at the gate. Ryohei stopped and put Lambo down. _**"LET US EXTREMELY GO," **_he yelled. Flavio grabbed Ryohei who tried to punch him.

Lambo knew that if they were in their original bodies they could have beaten up these punks, but right now it seemed hopeless to try and do so. They were stronger than them at the moment. Lambo struggled in the man-Carlos grasp but he kept a firm grip on him.

"_**Do you need help Master Asari?"**_ Carlos questioned tightening his grip on Lambo who hissed in slight pain. _**"It seems so,"**_ Asari replied wondering why the fled when he said he would take them to his boss. Before Lambo could react he found himself slung over Carlos's shoulder and been carried away. Ryohei had the same treatment. Lambo could see that Ryohei was frustrated at the fact that he couldn't fight against them. Flavio and Carlos carried their backpacks in one hand while the other hand carried the struggling kids.

"_**Ma ma calm down,"**_ Asari said trying to ease the struggling children. Lambo noticed that they were walking through the Vongola mansion's corridors. The mansion was beautiful no doubt. Pictures were hung on the wall and Lambo felt a sense of nostalgia looking at them. Some were still there in the future but were kept in the basement because of the effect time had on them.

Not wanting to keep this up he struggled even more. _**"Let me go," **_he yelled. _**"Ma ma this won't take long,"**_ was the reply he received.

"_**WHAT IS EXTREMELY GOING ON,"**_ Asari led them to a door and opened it. _**"Hey Giotto look what I found," **_he heard Asari say.

"_Shit," _

Lambo felt like crying again when Vongola Primo stared at him, horror stricken.

* * *

**Tsuna **

Tsuna wished that the earth would swallow him up. They were currently back in the carriage. Alaude and Daemon sat across them while Tsuna sat in the middle of Gokudera and Yamamoto. Tsuna wanted to get the hell away from them mainly because the amount of killing intent that both of them let out was suffocating.

Tsuna mildly wondered why he of all people had to be stuck with them. He did his best not to fidget but right now he couldn't help it.

They introduced themselves to Alaude and quietly watched as Santino and Daemon explained everything. Daemon did so with a lot of insults added while Alaude ignored him. After explaining the situation to Alaude, he asked more like demanded that the children come along with them.

Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto didn't even get a chance to protest as they were thrown in the carriage oh so nicely by Alaude and Daemon.

And here they were.

Tsuna sighed and focused his attention on the window. Suddenly he gasped and clutched his head. _**"Juudaime what's wrong,"**_ Gokudera asked panicking at his boss's behavior. _**"Tsuna,"**_ Yamamoto exclaimed a concerned look on his features. _**"I h-have a really bad fe-eeling guys,"**_ he stuttered desperately clutching his head.

"_**What type of feeling?"**_ Alaude asked interested. _**"Danger,"**_ Tsuna muttered. The carriage screeched to a halt and Tsuna could hear sounds of battle. _**"Oya isn't this one of the villages that is under our boss's protection,"**_

"_**It is,"**_ Alaude briefly replied opening the door and getting out. _**"Hmmm it seems that the Basilio famiglia is declaring war on the Vongola,"**_ After that Daemon too got out. Tsuna could hear screaming and wails. His head was pounding and his Hyper Intuition was telling him that something would happen.

The door swung open and Tsuna had never been happier to see Santino's face. _**"We need to move,"**_ he ordered. The three of them nodded before jumping out. Tsuna felt sick just looking. There were bodies littering the streets. Men, women and children alike. Blood stained the streets, splattered everywhere.

Tsuna had seen such sights before but he still felt disgusted at what mankind could do. Tsuna could see some limbs twisted in awkward positions. One particular woman had her head sliced clean off. Tsuna could see the head not far off, eyes still wide in shock. Tsuna felt like hurling but managed to keep his feet moving.

Yamamoto's eyes were serious and he had his hand on his bamboo sword. Gokudera hands were already filled with dynamite. _**"Let's go,"**_ Santino yelled. _**"We need to go someplace safe,"**_

Tsuna was about to run along with them but paused as his eyes were fixed on a scene. A little girl was crying for her mother while clutching a teddy bear. Tsuna ran in her direction. A man was behind the little girl and he was pointing it at her head. The girl turned around her eyes widened in fear. The man grinned at the expression and pulled the trigger.

***BANG***

Tsuna managed to reach her and push her to the ground. He groaned at the stinging sensation at his side. He moaned as he tried to move only to feel pain shoot up his spine. _"That's a nasty bullet wound,"_ He grimaced in pain.

He could feel his friends scream his name but instead he turned to the little girl who looks around 7 years old. Her eyes were filled with tears as she looked at her savior. _**"Big brother don't die,"**_ she yelled hysterically.

Tsuna looked at her in the eyes and managed to croak out something. _**"Run,"**_ was all he said before passing out.

* * *

**Alright that's it for now. I read your reviews and thank you all for the support. One of the reviews said that Lambo was 5 when he met Tsuna and co.**

**The reason I put Lambo's age as 9 was because I didn't want the afro cow baby Lambo. Imagine Lambo as a mini Lampo with black hair. NO AFRO**

**Reviews = motivation = longer chapters ;)**

**PM me for any questions.**

**BYEEEEEEEE!**


	8. Find Out

**YOSH chapter 8!**

**I am so pumped because…..**

**MY EXAMS ARE OVER WOOOOO HOOOOO!**

** HOLIDAYSARE HERE PEOPLE!**

**Sorry about the late chapter, it's because I got grounded…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Khr **

**IMPORTANT A/N: Ok so since they're all in Italy I'm not going to put them speaking in Italian in Italics and Bold since it's obvious that they're all going to speak Italian.**

**Italics-"Thoughts"**

**Normal-"Talking in Italian"**

* * *

Chapter 8: Find out

**Alaude **

Alaude was honestly shocked even though he didn't show it. He and Daemon had finished off the Basilio famiglia, completely annihilating them. It was of course easy to do so, seemingly as they were two of the most violent people in the whole of Italy.

Was he shocked about the blood that was splattered everywhere?

No this was part of what he did, he was in the mafia. He had watched people die and has killed numerous people before.

He was currently kneeling next to the brunette boy. His sleeves were rolled up and his hands were busy putting pressure on the boy's wound. He was shocked to hear that the boy shielded the girl despite knowing what would happen. Moreover he was shocked that the boy was so alike to someone he knew.

The moment Alaude saw this boy-no Sawada Tsunayoshi he wasn't sure if he was under an illusion or that he was actually seeing what he was seeing. It wasn't just his outward appearance that looked so much like his boss. It was his eyes.

When Alaude first looked at the boy he thought he was a wimp, but when Alaude saw the boy's eyes he was taken aback. His eyes were filled with kindness and acceptance, the same acceptance he was shown years back.

Alaude watched as the boy coughed blood and that was when he found his resolve.

"_I won't let you die herbivore,"_

* * *

**Daemon**

Daemon scoffed when he heard what the boy had done, ignoring the glare he got from the silver haired boy when he did. He could help think how similar the kid was to his boss. It annoyed him how both seemed so innocent and naïve, then again….

The first time he had met Giotto he thought the same, until he saw the man in his Hyper dying will mode. The man was extremely powerful but yet still merciful and kind. Daemon reminded himself never to underestimate the man again.

Daemon's eyes trailed back to Alaude and the child, he watched uninterested as Alaude continued to try and save the boy's life. He hated Alaude yes, but he had slight respect for him not that he'd ever tell him that.

He knew Alaude hated seeing children getting hurt. Daemon suspected that it had something to do with the man's past but he never questioned as it had nothing to do with him. His gaze travelled back to the others. He saw the other two children fret over the brunette. The cheerful one was quiet, his eyes were dull and he was biting his lip. Frequently he asked if he could help in some way.

The silver haired was another story, he was practically freaking out over the brunette. The once cheerful one went over to calm him down. Daemon turned to look at the stage coach driver. His face was paling and he seemed to be in some kind of daze.

Daemon finally had enough of leaning against the wall of the alleyway that they were in. He silently walked over to the injured brunette. Alaude looked back questioning what he was doing.

"I can keep him alive with my illusions until we get back to Knuckle," was all he said.

Alaude understood and moved away. Now it was Daemon who was kneeling beside the boy. He sighed a little before using his illusions.

* * *

**Giotto**

Giotto really wanted to bang his head on the wall at the moment. How is it that he met up with not one but five minis of his guardians? And how the hell does Lampo have one, he's nineteen for crying out loud.

"G can I borrow your gun,"

"Why do you want my gun Giotto?"

"So that I can die peacefully pretending that I never saw 5 minis of my guardians who are supposed to trust me,"

"….."

"Why so silent G?"

"Giotto you need a break from your paperwork,"

"…..Definitely,"

* * *

**Gokudera **

Gokudera was terrified, He was so damn worried. The baseball idiot tried calming him down and had somewhat succeeded in doing so. Gokudera blamed himself for not doing anything as the bastard shot his Juudaime.

He watched frustrated that he couldn't do anything as the platinum blondie attempted to save his Juudaime's life. _"Please be okay Juudaime,"_ His hands were in his pockets, his right hand gripped his ring. Tsuna had advised everyone to hide they're rings from view. Right now the ring reminded him of his position as right hand man. He felt regret burn in his chest.

It was only when he saw the melon bastard walking towards his precious Juudaime, did he step forward. Only to be stopped by a hand on his shoulder. Looking back, his eyes met Yamamoto's.

"What the hell baseball-nut?"

"Don't do it Gokudera,"

"And why the hell shouldn't I? He's our enemy remember," He snapped back.

"I know, but remember what Tsuna said,"

That stopped Gokudera. He clenched his fists angrily at the fact that the baseball nut was right and that he hadn't realized it himself. His Juudaime's voice echoed in his mind.

"_Don't attack him, he hasn't done anything yet,"_

Shrugging Yamamoto's hand off he turned to face him. "Alright but if he does anything suspicious, I'll blow him to bits," he growled out. Turning once again he walked towards Tsuna.

"Gokudera,"

He stopped as Yamamoto called his name. "What now?" he quietly asked.

"It's not your fault so stop blaming yourself," Gokudera's eyes widened at that sudden statement. "Thanks," was all he said before moving to watch the melon bastard.

* * *

**Daemon **

Daemon got up and dusted himself. The boy had regained some of his color back and was breathing easier. "He should be okay for now," he told Alaude. Alaude nodded to him before kneeling again to bandage the boy's wound.

Daemon turned only to see the silver colored haired boy glare at him. In turn Daemon smirked at him. "Shouldn't you thank me for saving your friend's life?" The silverette hissed out a thanks and glared at the floor. Satisfied Daemon walked away.

"Where are you going?" He heard Alaude call out to him. He paused to reply. "If you should know, I'm going for a walk,"

Daemon exited the dark alleyway and walked aimlessly. He wondered about the connection the children had to his boss and his friends. He wandered soundlessly while ignoring the bodies that littered the ground. A few minutes passes before his thoughts shifted to other things like….

How in the world would he explain the damage fees from the amount of destruction he and Alaude created on their mission?

He walked past an alleyway only to pause and go back. His eyes widened slightly at the scene he saw. Rushing over he stopped to investigate. There were bodies all over the place, not just any bodies either. They were from the Basilio famiglia. Daemon noticed that most were either unconscious or near death.

Turning the body of one man he noticed multiple slash marks on his chest area. He concluded that whoever did this used a sword. Looking over to another body, Daemon noticed mainly burn or scorch marks on the body.

"_Two different people did this_," he realized. Judging from how the bodies were placed, Daemon could understand that whoever did this dragged the bodies to this alleyway as they didn't want anyone to find out.

"How interesting," He chuckled to himself.

* * *

**Santino**

Santino was dumbstruck. Not because of what happened to the brunette, but what happened after that.

_***Flashback***_

_Santino was currently holding back the man who shot Tsuna, but he wasn't having much luck. The man was stronger than him and it wasn't long before he would eventually give out. He tried his best to distract the man's attention from the children._

_The man threw a punch at his head and Santino managed to dodge, he was lucky enough to somehow kick the gun from the man's hand._

_The man threw another punch and once again Santino dodged but he didn't anticipate the oncoming kick. Before he could move Santino was kicked in the stomach and he fell to his knees. Panting he tried to stand up only to notice that the man had backup._

"_Shigure Soen Ryu," Santino turned his head only to have his mouth drop in shock at what he saw. He watched as Yamamoto ran with a katana in his hand and charged at the man and his goons. _

_As more men came Santino was pulled back by none other than Gokudera. "Take care of Juudaime and leave these guys to us," Santino could only nod dumbly as no coherent thoughts could form in his head._

"_Flame arrow," he heard Gokudera yell. He kneeled next to Tsuna but was distracted by the show of Rain and Storm flames._

_***Flashback ended***_

Santino and Gokudera hid the bodies in an alleyway after that. Gokudera made him swear not to mention what he saw and Santino agreed.

Santino recognized the children were stronger. Way strong, now he just had to see how things would play out.

* * *

**Alaude **

After bandaging the brunette, Alaude carried him bridal style and placed the sleeping boy in the carriage. After making sure that the children were inside, Alaude waited for Daemon to arrive.

Once he did Alaude could only stare at the state he was in. Daemon was covered in blood. When he mentioned it to Daemon the man only chuckled creepily before getting in.

Alaude knew the man was hiding something and one thing was for sure….

He was going to find out what.

* * *

**Alright this certainly took a while. Hope you enjoyed it and please review for more.**

**Love RSK-san**

**BYYYYYEEE! **


	9. A surprise visitor

**Sorry for the late chapter. IMMA ON VACATION!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Khr **

**Italics-"Thoughts"**

**Normal-"Talking in Italian"**

**A/n: please excuse me for any grammatical errors and I do my best to make this chapter longer.**

Chapter 9: A surprise visitor

**Yamamoto **

Yamamoto was a nervous wreck. Tsuna had been shot, Gokudera was blaming himself and now they were going to visit their ancestors from a very, very long time ago. It was strange that Tsuna wasn't freaking out by now, he sighed and looked at the sleeping brunette. Tsuna looked better. His face wasn't pale and he was breathing easier. Now it was as if he was in some kind of long, long sleeping trance.

Yamamoto shifted his attention to the passing scenery outside. He wondered what he would say when he saw Asari again. Yamamoto imagined going up to him and saying, "Hello my name is Yamamoto and I'm your descendant 400 years in the future," Yamamoto snickered at the idea. He could only imagine the reactions.

"The hell are you laughing at baseball idiot," He turned his attention to Gokudera. "Um…It's nothing," he lied. Gokudera gave him a 'yeah right' look before going back to scowling at the window. Yamamoto noted that this was the first time someone had spoken during the ride to the Vongola mansion. Alaude eyes were closed and his arms folded on his chest but he was still on guard, it reminded him of Hibari. Daemon was looking out the window, he looked extremely bored. Gokudera too was looking at the window but every few minutes he would look at the sleeping Tsuna and then back out the window.

To say that it wasn't awkward was a huge lie. He shifted uncomfortably and sighed. He then looked at Daemon and thought back to what he did for Tsuna. He never questioned the man but found it extremely odd to see Daemon do it, but nevertheless he was grateful for what he did. Daemon must have sensed Yamamoto staring because he looked at him and smirked. Yamamoto turned his attention elsewhere as that smirk made him feel uncomfortable.

Yamamoto stared at the ceiling, his thoughts going everywhere. Though he was interrupted as he felt Gokudera nudge him. He gave a look at Gokudera as if asking 'what?' Gokudera responded by gesturing to the window. Yamamoto looked out and grimaced. They were at the Vongola mansion, Yamamoto was a nervous wreck once again.

* * *

**Lambo**

Lambo sweat dropped at Primo's and his storm guardian's conversation. He kicked at Carlos annoyed that the man was still holding him like some kind of hostage. "Stop struggling kid," Carlos mumbled tightening his grip on him. Lambo looked at Ryohei who was in a similar situation.

"Lambo?" he heard someone say his name softly. He snapped his head at the voice and found himself staring at Chrome, Hibari and Mukoro. "Guys…," he blinked to make sure he wasn't seeing things. He then forced himself out of Carlos's grasp and ran to Chrome. "CHROME-NEE," he yelled as he hugged her. Chrome had been like an older sister figure to him and saved him when Tsuna wasn't there and Hibari, Mukoro or Gokudera were bulling him. (Of course he was usually the one who started it) Chrome patted his head, Mukoro chuckled his creepy laugh and Hibari snorted at the reunion.

"Hn,"

"Glad to see you survived cow brat,"

"EXTREME," he heard Ryohei yell as he too came over. Lambo looked over to Flavio who was kneeling and clutching his stomach. He inwardly laughed as no doubt Ryohei punched him for holding him still. "You guys know each other?" Lambo flinched and turned to see a curious primo staring at them. He 'eeped' and hid behind Chrome. She in turn nodded at Giotto before replying. "They are some of the friends who I told you about," She then gestured to him and Ryohei. "He's Lambo Bovino and that's Ryohei Sasagawa," He silently wondered if it okay for him to jump out the window.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Giotto Di Vongola and the one scowling over there is G," Lambo saw G glare at Giotto who ignored it. Lambo noticed that Giotto's smile was similar to the way Tsuna smiled at him. In fact everything about the man reminded him of Tsuna. Especially his eyes, it reflected the same kindness that Tsuna always showed him. He felt lost without his older brother. "Is something on my face?" Lambo snapped out of it and realized that he had been staring at Giotto. He felt his face burn up as he shook his head. _"That was soooooo embarrassing," _he mentally bashed his head on the wall.

"HOW DID YOU GET HERE TO THE EXTREME," he inclined his head to Ryohei who was talking to Mukoro and Hibari. It was more of a one-sided conversation as both of them ignored him. Ignoring them he turned back to Giotto only to see him, G and Asari talking, he felt positive that they were talking about him and Ryohei. He wanted to badly eavesdrop on them but resisted the urge as it wouldn't look good on his part if he was caught. "What are we going to do now herbivores?" he turned to look at Hibari who was speaking for the first time since his arrival.

"What do you mean Hibari," Ryohei asked in a hushed tone as he noted the seriousness the air held. It was weird seeing Ryohei serious and not the overly energetic. "Khufufufufu I think that the skylark is trying to say is that we have to plan our next step," Lambo saw Hibari's hands twitch at the nick name but he let it slide. "Especially since we have yet to find the others," Chrome murmured.

Lambo silently agreed with her. "It won't be easy to look for them and if we do find them I highly doubt that they'll let us go after that," Hibari stated nodding towards the first generation. "And we need to be prepared as they will try to interrogate us," Mukoro added. "How will we explain our appearances?" Lambo voiced out. "We won't," everyone stared at Hibari waiting for him to continue. "We won't say anything and we can't lie as that man-," he paused to point at Giotto before continuing, "has his hyper intuition," Lambo eyes widened as he realized that he forgot about the hyper intuition. "We won't be able to tell the truth either as we won't know what would happen to the future," Mukoro supplied though it didn't make their predicament any better.

"Then it's settled, we won't say anything," Hibari said closing their little meeting. They all nodded in agreement. Turning their attention back they realized that the other three in the room had finished discussing and the way they were seated meant that they were waiting for them to finish talking. "Glad that you're done talking," G stated sounding a little annoyed at having to wait. Giotto then introduced Asari to Hibari, Mukoro and Chrome. Lambo found it slightly irritating due to the fact they practically knew everything about the first family.

Giotto then asked them to all have a seat, pointing at the couch, they complied albeit some hesitantly. After doing so Giotto sat across them with G on his right side and Asari on his left. "If you don't mind I have some questions to ask," Lambo gulped as he noticed the grim expression on Giotto's face. _"Shit, shit, shit, shit,"_ was what went through Lambo's mind. He noticed some of them slightly tense up. Before Giotto could open his mouth to ask, there was a knock on the door. He huffed slightly annoyed at the interruption while Lambo sighed in relief. _"That was a close one,"_

"Come in," Giotto said. The door opened and much to Lambo's horror, the first generation lighting guardian walked in. All of them had different reactions. Hibari just stared, Mukoro frowned, Chrome watched wide-eyed, Ryohei gaped and Lambo could feel his soul escaping.

"Did I come at a bad time?"

* * *

**Santino **

Santino drove the carriage away as soon as his passengers got off. He pulled up a few meters away and got down. He frowned as he saw his 'passengers' enter the mansion. Sighing he moved to set the horses loose, he led both horses by their harnesses to the stables. He nodded to the stable boy before handing the horses over to him to be taken care of. Turning his attention back to the mansion doors he found himself smirking in amusement.

"_This is going to be interesting,"_

* * *

**Hibari**

Hibari felt immensely annoyed at the fact that another 'herbivore' had joined the crowd. He mentally prepared himself for the questions that the first generation might throw at them, but found himself with no answers. The very fact that their presence was known to the first generation itself could affect the future, Hibari frowned at the thought and ignored what the 'new herbivore' said.

"Ah Lampo how nice of you to join us," Hibari arched an eyebrow at the statement as Giotto smiled at Lampo. In his opinion Vongola Primo smiled too much just like his own boss. "THE HELL," Hibari glared at the green haired herbivore as he was making too much noise. "THEY HAD KIDS!" Lampo was pointing at their crowd and yelling. Hibari felt a vein pop, he got up and silently made his way to the green one.

"I'll bite you to death for disturbing the peace,"

* * *

**Giotto**

Giotto sighed for maybe the tenth time today. _"This is going to bring another mountain of paperwork to my desk,"_ he whined to himself. The whole place was messed up and he had no idea where the couch went. _"Thank God we weren't in my office,"_ After Hibari finished 'biting' Lampo, he went to the corner of the room, leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. Giotto couldn't tell if he was sleeping but decided he didn't want to find out. He then went over to Lampo who was apparently nursing his head. "Hey Lampo do you have a little brother?" Suddenly all attention was on Asari.

"No why?" Lampo replied now standing beside Giotto far, far away from Hibari. "Care to explain this then," G growled pulling Lambo from his hiding place that was behind the upside down couch. _"So that's where it went,"_ Lampo gaped at Lambo. He, G and Asari all stared at Lampo waiting for his reply. "I have no idea who he is, I swear," Lampo defended still staring in shock at Lambo. "What about you kid?" G questioned staring at Lambo. "Uh…..I've heard stories about him," Giotto glanced at the boy as if analyzing him. Asari, G and Lampo all looked at him. He then nodded at them indicating to them that he wasn't lying.

"What kind of stories?" G prompted staring suspiciously at the boy. "Stuff," he replied clearly looking nervous. Giotto frowned at his reply. His hyper intuition telling him that the boy was lying meaning that he knew more than just 'stuff'. "What your relationship to Lampo?" now it was Asari asking. The boy bit his lip at the question. "I can't answer that question," he replied. "Why not?" G glared harshly at him. "I just can't," G then gripped the boy's shoulder. The boy winced at the grip. "Why can't you?" Giotto was about to tell G to let the boy go but someone beat him to it.

"Let Lambo go," The boy known as Sasagawa Ryohei was holding G's wrist in what seemed to be a vice grip. G glared at the boy but complied while Lambo sent a grateful glance at Ryohei. "Just what are you hiding," Giotto voiced out staring curiously at the group of kids. "Wouldn't you want to know," the statement was followed by an amused laugh by Mukoro who was standing not far away along with Chrome. "It's classified," he including everyone else stared at Hibari.

"What the hell do you mean it's classified," G snarled. Giotto knew that G wanted answers just as badly as he did but unlike Giotto, G was losing patience. "It's classified," Hibari was glaring at G. "And I asked you why the hell-," G was cut off by Hibari. "Our relationships with one another, our past, why we look like specific people, our abilities and everything else is classified," G looked like he was about to snap and kill Hibari, but before he could do anything Giotto intervened. "Alright putting those matters aside," G threw a 'what the hell Giotto' look towards him but Giotto gave a 'trust me' look.

"Lampo what was your reason for coming here," Lampo then had a 'oh right' look on his face before turning to Giotto. "I was supposed to inform you that Alaude and Daemon returned from their mission with three guests," Giotto arched an eyebrow at the information. "Guests?" Lampo nodded. "From what I heard they had a run in with the Basilio famiglia and one of the three got injured," Giotto then turned to G who shrugged at the information. "Anything specific about the guests?" Lampo frowned as if trying to remember and then snapped his fingers.

"Yeah they said the injured one was small and a brunette," as soon as the words left Lampo's mouth there were different reactions. The most surprising was Hibari. He went over to Lampo and pressed his tonfa to his throat. Before he, G and Asari could react they were blocked by two tridents. "Khuu Fu Fu Fu do us a favor and don't move," Mukoro smiled eerily. "Where is the brunette?" Hibari demanded. Lampo stuttered a reply. Hibari let go of Lampo and walked out the others following him. Chrome was the last one to leave, she bowed and then slammed the door shut.

"_What just happened?"_

* * *

**Tsuna **

Tsuna groaned as he opened his eyes. He hissed as bright light entered his vision from a window? Tsuna sat up only to regret it as a sharp pain jabbed in his side. He ignored it and took in his surroundings. He was on a bed that was for sure also his shirt was open and bandages were wrapped around his torso. He then felt something damp and warm on his forehead. Taking the cloth off, he looked around the room. There was a wooden dresser beside him with a glass of water and some pills. Not sure what the pills were he ignored it in favor of drinking the water. The room was plain as the walls were white and so was the floor. He then heard the door unlock, he sat up straight and curiously looked at who it might be.

"JUUDAIME"

"TSUNA"

Tsuna instantly brightened at the voices of his friends. "Guys," Gokudera talked rapidly of how sorry he was and how worried he was while Yamamoto laughed beside him. "I see you're awake," Tsuna shifted his attention to the person standing in the doorway only to have his jaw drop to the floor. Standing there was the Vongola 1st generation sun guardian clad in preacher's clothes and carrying a bible in his hands.

"Juudaime he was the one who healed you," Tsuna glanced at Gokudera before turning back to Knuckles. "Thank you…..uh," he replied pretending not to know the man's name. "It's Knuckle and you're quite lucky that the bullet didn't hit anywhere vital," Tsuna smiled and thanked the man properly before watching him excuse himself saying he had to attend to some business. Tsuna then turned to his two best friends.

"Please tell me we aren't in the Vongola mansion,"

Gokudera then dutifully filled in the details while Yamamoto supplied in the information he forgot. Tsuna groaned with his head in his hands. _"We're so dead,"_ Gokudera was immediately asking if there was anything he could do to help him while Yamamoto kept asking if he was okay. "I'm fine guys," he replied smiling brightly at both of them. "It's just I never thought I'll live to see the day that Daemon would help the Vongola," Both of them frowned at the thought.

Tsuna was confused as to why Daemon would help him. After all the man had screwed up in the future he couldn't imagine THE Daemon helping HIM. "_Unless…"_ His eyes widened at the idea. "Elena isn't dead," he murmured. Gokudera eyes narrowed. "How can we be sure Juudaime," Yamamoto hit his fist to his hand as if a thought struck him. "I got it," he exclaimed. Gokudera being the closest to him turned around to hit him on the head. "Ow…what was that for," Yamamoto pouted.

"YOU YELLED IN MY EAR STUPID,"

"Ma Goku-chan no need to yell,"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?"

"Goku-chan," Yamamoto sang.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT AND DON'T SING,"

"Then how about Hayato-chan,"

Tsuna saw a vein pop and sighed, he mentally prepared for what was about to happen.

"DOUBLE BOMB,"

Tsuna ignored the yells and the sound of plaster cracking and part of the ceiling falling AND the holes that magically appeared in the walls. It was then that Tsuna realized something. "HIEEEE GOKUDERA, YAMAMOTO THIS IS VONGOLA PRIMO'S MANSION," The two then stopped abruptly as if lighting had struck both turned pale. "We'll just have to apologize…..later," Tsuna mumbled he could fell a headache coming. The two turned even paler at the thought. Trying to distract them he faced Yamamoto. "You were saying…"

Yamamoto gave him a questioning look. Gokudera sighed at this. "Remember you yelled I've got it," Yamamoto snapped his fingers. "Oh yeah Elena definitely isn't dead yet," Tsuna gestured for him to continue while Gokudera snorted. "You see after Elena died Daemon believed that Primo was too weak to lead the Vongola and that Elena's death was his fault, you could say that he started to hate Primo," Tsuna nodded at this. "So when we met Daemon he showed no signs of hatred towards Tsuna, also even if he faked it he would have tried something but he didn't instead he helped Tsuna by using his illusions,"

"You're not wrong about that but I still don't trust him," Gokudera scowled. Yamamoto lost the grin and nodded. He was about to say something when the door went flying off its hinges and almost hit Gokudera. "THE HELL," he yelled. Tsuna blinked in shock, trying to process what happened when a blur of black and white crashed it to him. "TSUNA-NII," Tsuna almost fell over as IT started to hug him. It took him a while but he realized that IT was none other than a crying Lambo hugging him to death. He winced as the wound on his side ached painfully. "STUPID AHOSHI, CAN'T YOU SEE THAT YOU'RE HURTING HIM,"

"Ha ha ha what a coincidence meeting you guys here," Tsuna turned to see the rest of his guardians standing in the doorway. He stared as his brain seem to not respond. "Khu Fu Fu Fu surprised to see us alive Tsunayoshi," Mukoro chuckled at the priceless expression seemingly stuck to his face. "Boss…" Chrome mumbled staring at the bandages. It was then that the newcomers all stared at Tsuna's stomach. Tsuna shrunk at the stares he was getting. "Khu Fu Fu Fu Vongola do tell us what happened,"

The most surprising was Hibari. He went over to Tsuna's side and gently unwrapped the bandages to inspect the injury. Tsuna stared curiously at Hibari silently questioning what he was doing. It was strange seeing Hibari act…. Nicely. "It's a bullet wound," Hibari stated. Most of them froze at the statement as all remembered that Byakuran had shot Tsuna and killed him. Had they not travelled to the future, Tsuna would have died. Visible scars could be seen on Tsuna torso, they were more on his back. All which had been attained either from training or fights.

Gokudera coughed effectively getting everyone attention. "Well I'll explain," Gokudera told them everything from meeting Santino to Daemon helping Tsuna. Chrome visibly flinched twice. First at the mention of Daemon and second when Gokudera mentioned Tsuna getting shot. Both times Mukoro held her hand to reassure her. After that Mukoro talked about how Chrome bumped into G while both he and Hibari were fighting. A statement which made Tsuna sweat dropped. When he finished Lambo spoke of how he and Ryohei found the mansion accidently. (This statement was interrupted as Gokudera yelled at them for not listening to Reborn) "….and that's when Hibari broke the door down," Tsuna who's bandages were re-wrapped by Hibari while listening froze at this. _"The door?"_

"HIEEE THE DOOR," Tsuna stared horrified at the door on the floor. Lambo patted his shoulder feeling bad that he would have to explain the room and the door to primo as he was the boss. "Leaving the door aside… we have a few problems," Mukoro spoke momentarily staring at the door. _"Poor door,"_ Gokudera glanced questioningly at him. "For one this driver knows our abilities," Yamamoto hummed in agreement. "Two the Vongola 1st famiglia know our faces and names," Hibari grunted and finished Mukoro's sentence. "Three they are suspicious and they will question us," Mukoro glared at him for stealing the spotlight. Hibari glared back. Tsuna realizing that a fight would break out, glared at both of them. His eyes flashing orange as he did. All the guardians minus Hibari and Mukoro gulped at this. Tsuna could be very scary when he wanted to.

Tsuna seeing that they got the message stopped glaring. He smiled at them before speaking in a voice dripping with venom. "Now we don't want any trouble here right?" Everyone nodded at that. No one wanted to see Tsuna angry. Tsuna just sighed at his guardians antics.

* * *

**Giotto**

Giotto was sitting down leaning against the wall for support, his hand was on his hand and he kept muttering words that sounded faintly like curse words in Italian, G was banging his head on the wall, Asari was frozen, Daemon was staring curiously into the room, Knuckle was muttering something that sounded like a prayer, Lampo jaw was open and his eyes as wide as saucers and Alaude was just staring into the room.

Stare

Stare

Stare

Stare

…and then he walked away. "Where are you going?" Daemon questioned. Alaude chose to ignore him and kept walking. Daemon twitched at that but shrugged it off as they were more interesting things going on. "How is this possible?" Giotto groaned. He, Asari, Lampo and G chased after the kids. In the middle of their search they found Knuckle, Daemon and Alaude.

Daemon informed him of their three passengers and that Knuckle had healed the injured one. Daemon specifically mentioned that Giotto would have a lovely surprise when he saw who they were. Giotto got worried that maybe an allied mafia famiglia had come for a visit and that one of them was injured. He then explained to them that they were chasing a couple of 'interesting kids'. However when all of them arrived at said location all of them got a shock. 8 minis of all guardians were found in the room talking to each other.

The room was utterly destroyed but that's not what got Giotto's attention. It was the brunette in the middle. Giotto was speechless for a few moments as he continued to stare at said brunette. All of his guardians had somewhat similar reactions. "Giotto snap out of it," Giotto stared at G slightly dazed and lost in his own thoughts of How? Who? When? Why? Etc…

"What is it G?" Giotto could feel a migraine coming on. "Come on were going to discuss this in the meeting room. Giotto nodded and followed his guardians. They walked silently as they had nothing to say. They arrived and all took their assigned seat with Giotto at the head of the table. "Where's Alaude?" he asked noticing the empty seat of the Cloud guardian. All of them shrugged at this. Giotto sighed but ignored it.

"Well then let's get this meeting started,"

* * *

**Tsuna**

Tsuna and his guardians talked on minor topics. He knew that his guardians were trying to avoid their situations by taking their minds of it. He decided that it would be better to leave it like that. He had an annoying feeling that they were being watched. But it died away a few minutes later. Tsuna shrugged it off as nothing and joined his guardians with their conversation.

* * *

**Giotto**

Giotto surveyed all his guardians, all had an expression of either shock or confusion. "Well," he said. "I swear to God Giotto, that's not my kid. G exclaimed all of them agreeing with him. "I know they're not our kids," Giotto stated his mouth in a grim line. "How?" Asari questioned. Before Giotto could reply, G beat him too it. "I bet it's his damn intuition," Giotto pouted at this. "Hey this damn intuition has saved us countless of times," G grunted at this. Giotto grinned seeing that he had won. Lampo and Asari chuckled at this, Knuckle smiled and Daemon smirked. Giotto noticed that the air wasn't as tense as before. _"Good,"_

Giotto composed himself and decided to tread carefully. "They can't be ours as they are too old to be ours," All of them got what Giotto meant except Lampo who gave a 'huh?' G face palmed at this. "Listen stupid the kid who looked like me-the silver headed one," Lampo nodded. "He looked like he was 10 years old and I'm 23, I would have to be 13 to do...….uh,"

All of them sweat dropped at this. "Do what?" Lampo questioned. The sweat drop got even bigger, "Uh…to…um..do," G coughed awkwardly. Daemon got an idea and leaned over to whisper in Lampo's ear. Lampo's eyes suddenly got wider and wider. "I GET IT, I GET IT JUST SHUT UP," he yelled. Daemon snickered and sat down. Giotto hid his laugh behind his hand while G laughed out loud, Asari blushed and Knuckle pretended he wasn't listening.

"Alrig-," before Giotto could finish his sentence he was so kindly interrupted by the door slamming open by none other than Alaude who particularly looked pissed. He sat down and glared at the table. Daemon smirked from across him. "I take it you couldn't find anything about them," Alaude directed his glare to Daemon who smirked in satisfaction. "What are you two talking about?" Giotto inquired. Alaude didn't respond so Daemon did. "Our skylark here tried to find information about those three that came with us and he came up with nothing,"

Everyone stared in shock at Alaude. It was hard to believe that Alaude couldn't find anything about them. Giotto pursed his lips. "Well-," Before he could complete his sentence the room erupted into pink smoke. Immediately everyone had their weapons out. Giotto could vaguely make out a shadow of a man.

"**Chaos Vongola Primo,"**

* * *

**I'm finally done. So sorry for the long wait guys. I was typing on my vacation.**

**Anyway this is my 9****th**** chapter and I made it longer because of the wait. Read and review please. PM me for any questions.**


	10. He's gone!

**Alright I'm in the mood to write, so here's chapter 10. ENJOY! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Khr **

**Italics-"Thoughts"**

**Normal-"Talking in Italian"**

**A/N: Well sorry for making you wait for another chapter…there were issues to be taken care of hence the delay.**

* * *

Chapter 10: He's gone!

**Reborn**

Reborn surveyed the room, he had to admit that his sudden appearance had the first generation instantly on alert. He smirked in amusement, the first generation seemed slightly uneasy at this. He then laid his eyes on Vongola Primo. The man still sat in his chair, his expression seemed void of any emotion. But not so for the world's greatest hitman. Reborn saw confusion, shock and slight curiosity in his eyes.

He sighed at this. He wondered how he would explain it to the first generation. Reborn inwardly growled at the thought. Though his face was expressionless, he was furious. He hadn't planned to pop out of nowhere in front of the first gen. Nope not his plan at all. He was so going to kill that damn green haired freak.

_***Flashback***_

Reborn watched as the inventors went about trying to repair their invention. He sat and sipped his expresso. Though his eyes were fixed on the Vongola inventors, he guard was up for a certain someone who was sent to help them.

"Verde,"

The name was said with venom. Reborn wasn't happy when the ninth had sent for Verde. The ninth had believed that Verde could help the three inventors with their work. He had retaken Tsuna's position when he heard the news. There was a lot of uproar in the underworld about the missing Decimo. Some believed that he was dead and the Vongola had no heir, this lead to assassins and spies trying to find the truth.

This of course was taken care of courtesy of Reborn. Everyone was reminded that the ninth may be old but he was still Vongola, though the disappearance of Decimo had everyone still on edge. His thoughts were halted when Verde smiled crookedly at Reborn.

"Reborn," he returned the greeting seemingly happy to grate on the hitman's nerves. Reborn sneered at him, electricity sparking between the two of them. The three inventors seeing this took a step back not wanting to get between the two former arcabalenos. Reborn was hoping never to have to see Verde again when the curse had broken but unfortunately here he was standing in front of him.

Verde pushed his glasses up and walked past him towards the three inventors and started giving them instructions. Reborn dark eyes wandered from Verde to the inventors before deciding to ignore them. A few quiet minutes passed before much to Reborn's annoyance Verde slipped into the seat next to him. "Did you know that Tsunayoshi and his guardians have encountered the first generation?" This spiked Reborn's curiosity as this was something new. "How do you know?" he questioned. "There were trackers placed in the communication device that Spanner created," Verde replied. Reborn sipped his coffee while taking the news in. Meeting the first gen would cause trouble to brew for the future. "That is why I have created this," Reborn's thoughts were interrupted by Verde as he produced a tiny pouch and handed it to Reborn.

Curiously he opened it and saw it filled with tiny yellow pills. He silently questioned Verde as to what they were. He smirked before answering. "Those pills are to be given to the first gen and all their memories of Tsunayoshi and his guardians will be erased," Reborn contemplated this. He came to a conclusion that Verde was right. The first gen should have never met the tenth gen and what better way than to have them forget even meeting them. "Only problem is to transport it to the past," Verde murmured. Reborn raised an eyebrow at this, usually Verde had a solution for everything. "Fortunately I have a solution for this,"

"…_never mind,"_

After a moment of silence, Reborn spoke up. "And what solution is that?" his gaze flickered from the table back to Verde. "Oh it's quite simple really, all I need is for someone to temporarily travel back in time, using the modified ten year bazooka and deliver these," he paused momentarily to gesture at the pouch. "And hand them over to Tsunayoshi," Reborn stared at him. "Who do you think would volunteer to travel back 400 years?" Reborn sarcastically remarked. Verde ignored his question in favor of asking Reborn a strange one.

"How's your coffee Reborn?" Reborn was caught off guard at this after all why would Verde be interested in his coffee? _"…Unless,"_ Reborn stood up abruptly, causing his chair to clatter on the floor and gaining everyone's attention in the room. "Bastard," he hissed at Verde. Leon immediately transformed into a gun and was now in Reborn's hands, pointing directly at Verde's forehead. Verde smirked at the reaction, not disturbed by the fact that a gun was being pressed against his forehead.

Reborn was about to blow Verde's brains out, when something unsettling happened. Reborn's finger never managed to pull the trigger. Instead his hand fell limp at his side. Everyone including Leon seemed confused by these events. Leon crawled back onto his fedora, watching with his wide lizard eyes. Reborn glared at Verde, his killer intent spiking up. "What the hell is going on?" Spanner whispered to Irie.

Irie shrugged also confused by the two men's actions, but decided it would be safer if none of them asked. Verde had a full blown smirk on his face, he then stood up and took Reborn's fedora off his head and put it on his own.

"…_.,"_

No one spoke. It seemed that everyone was gob smacked by the fact that Reborn let someone touch his precious fedora. Reborn's killing intent shot through the roof and Verde was overjoyed by the fact that he had managed to piss of the world's greatest hitman and said hitman didn't do anything about it. "How does it feel to be completely immobilized Reborn?" Verde asked chuckling to himself. Leon who had jumped off the fedora and onto Reborn's shoulder the minute Verde had taken it off was staring quizzically at Reborn.

"You drugged him!" Irie exclaimed finally summing all the events up. Reborn couldn't move any of his limbs which was irritating since he was standing in attention. Verde saw the conflict in Reborn's eyes and smirked coyly. "A normal person wouldn't be able to move for days, but I knew you had a strong stomach so this drug will only last for a few more minutes unfortunately" Verde traced his index finger along the edge of the table only to stop right in front of Reborn. "Luckily a few more minutes is all I need," He then grabbed Reborn's hand forcefully and latched onto his wrist a strange watch. Reborn eyes glared straight into the smug ones of Verde's, directing all his killer intent right at him.

Verde scoffed at his futile attempt at intimidation, however everyone else in the room seemed affected. "That watch will tell you when you are to come back to the present," he remarked casually taking a seat right in front of Reborn. "As you will be using the bazooka your visit to the past will be limited compared to Tsunayoshi's," Verde then signaled for one of his men to hand him the modified bazooka. He stood up and placed Reborn's fedora back on his head. Then he took the bazooka in both hands.

"Ja ne," Was all he said before aiming the bazooka at Reborn. (A/N: Ja ne is Japanese for 'see ya' or 'catch you later')

***Flashback ended***

Reborn drew his hand into a fist. It seemed the drug had worn off as soon as he arrived in Primo's time. He smirked once again. One thing was for sure, once he got back to the present he would raise some hell.

* * *

**Giotto**

Giotto wasn't sure what the hell to do at this point. First a bunch of kids appear and have an uncanny resemblance to himself and his guardians, And now a handsome man appears literally out of nowhere and is sitting at the edge of the table in front of him. Giotto drew a long sigh and decided the best thing to do was remain calm and to question the man when he wanted nothing better to bash his head against a wall. "Who are you?" he questioned, his orange eyes starring brilliantly at the man in front of him. The man was smirking which made Giotto think that he had some nerve to do so with all his guardians having their weapons at bay.

"It's an honor to meet you Vongola Primo, please excuse me for my sudden appearance," The handsome man said STILL sitting on his table. Giotto tried to recollect if he had ever seen this man, but ended up with a blank in his mind. "You didn't answer his question," G growled annoyed at the sudden increase of visitors in the mansion.

"It's Reborn," The man now known as Reborn replied. _"Reborn….huh strange name," _"Well Reborn care to explain how you ended up sitting on my table," Giotto asked. He stared at the man waiting for his answer. "It's complicated," Giotto nearly fell of his chair at the casual reply. _"Damn right it's complicated, normal human beings aren't supposed to appear out of nowhere,"_

"Um yes but how did you manage to end up on my table," Giotto asked annoyed at the fact that he wasn't getting straight answers because there was no hole in the roof so there was NO WAY this man popped out of nowhere. "You do not want to know," was all he said. His eyes had a mischievous glint in them. Giotto did not want to find out what was going through his mind.

"For f**k's sake, someone tell me what the hell is going on," G practically yelled out. "Ma Ma no need to curse G, I'm sure this man has a legitimate reason for being here,"

"He'd better," G growled.

"I'm confused to the limit," Knuckle voiced out staring quizzically at Reborn as if he were some kind of puzzle.

"Nu Fu Fu Fu…This is highly intriguing," Daemon chuckled

"Hn pineapple," Alaude muttered. Unfortunately for Giotto, Daemon heard him.

"What was that skylark? I didn't hear you," Daemon questioned, his scythe materializing in his hand.

"P.I.N.E.A.P.P.L.E," Alaude drawled, which only resulted in further agitating Daemon.

"You're on," he snarled.

Alaude readied his handcuffs and both of them engaged in combat. "Yare, yare here they go again," Lampo lazily commented using G as a shield from the flying furniture.

"…_really now of all times they fight," _Giotto sighed massaging his temples. "If you'll excuse me," he muttered to his guest/intruder/visitor/many-other-things. The man nodded as if used to seeing this kind of commotion every day. Giotto shrugged it off and went ahead to stop his bloodthirsty guardians.

"_I have enough bills as it is,"_

* * *

**Tsuna**

Tsuna sighed in irritation as Mukuro managed to piss off Hibari again. The two were currently fighting in the middle of the room. He had already told them not to create any trouble, but this was Mukoro and Hibari. If the two of them had their way they'd never stop fighting. Tsuna glanced at the room. _"And I'm the one who has to apologize for __**their **__mess," _Sometimes he wished he didn't become the boss.

* * *

**Giotto**

Giotto dusted the imaginary dust from his pants. "Now then I hope that you realize that if you ever do fight again-," he paused to suck in some air. "-THAT YOU'LL DO IT OUTSIDE AND NOT IN MY MANSION," The rest of his guardian winced at the volume. Daemon glared at the floor while Alaude leaned against the wall staring at the window-the now broken one. His face was expressionless as usual but Giotto had a weird feeling that he was sulking.

"Now then," Giotto muttered. He turned around and stared.

Blink

.

Blink

.

Blink

"…..Did anyone realize that our intruder is gone," The guardians swerved their heads to where Reborn was seated. Only then they realized Reborn had given them the slip.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN**

**Thank you dear readers for waiting patiently for this chapter. Sorry for the delay. Also if you have any requests/ideas/suggestions you can either leave a comment or PM me and I might consider them. (depends)**

**Reviews are love.**


	11. Trouble approaches

**Hello Minna-san, I've finally got my lazy ass of the bed and back to writing. So here's chapter 11.**

**Disclaimer: I wish but no it's not mine. **

**Italics-"Thoughts"**

**Normal-"Talking in Italian"**

**A/N: Okay this is just a few things I've got to say. One I won't be putting the heading of whose speaking in each chapter anymore, I'm pretty sure you guys know. Two this one goes to those aspiring writers. If you want advice or tips for writing a book/blog check out the link at my profile. It takes you to a blog of a girl who has great advice! That's for you Arotrika. (Not real name)**

* * *

Chapter 11: Trouble approaches

Reborn casually walked through the corridors of the Vongola Mansion as if he owned the place. Once or twice he'd hide or fade into a shadow whenever a maid or butler passed. He huffed in annoyance, the interior layout was obviously different 400 years ago. He kept running into corners he never knew existed. Reborn sighed as he came face to face with another wall.

He knew that Tsuna and his guardians were most likely in one of the guest rooms but he couldn't be too sure. Growling in frustration, he opened a random door slowly hoping that it would be Tsuna, but was faced with another empty room

Taking his fedora off, he ran his fingers through his hair. He stopped all of a sudden and leaned against a wall and glanced around the corner of it.

The sound of footsteps echoed in the empty corridor. Reborn saw two men running towards him. He stilled himself completely when they paused to catch their breath just a few paces from where he was hiding. "They said the intruder went this way," The first one murmured to his partner. "Well he's obviously not here," the second one sarcastically retorted, carrying his Uzi (a gun) in both hands.

"Oi the boss said we're not allowed to kill him,"

The second one gave a side glance to his partner before smirking. "He never said anything about injuring him," The first one glanced at the gun once more before shrugging. "What did they say he looked like?" The second one raised an eyebrow at this. "Tall, black suit, yellow collared shirt, has a fedora and possibly armed," he listed. "Shouldn't be too hard to spot him,"

Reborn didn't know whether to feel complimented that they were searching for him or insulted that they had sent lackeys after him. He mused on what he should do next before giving a feral grin. Silently he stepped out and faced the two men whose backs were turned against him. Big Mistake.

"Chaos,"

* * *

Tsuna glanced at his guardians. "Who do you think it is?" Gokudera mumbled softly but loud enough for the others to hear him. Tsuna wondered among those lines too. A few minutes ago the guardians were arguing when Mukuro suddenly shushed them, while pressing his ear against the door.

The rest puzzled by his actions followed suit. They listened intently to the guards placed outside (minus Hibari…..he didn't give a damn), earlier Gokudera had tried to escape but had found their room heavily guarded. Sure with a few tricks up their sleeves they could easily escape but Tsuna decided against it. There was a high risk of getting caught, plus they barely knew the layout of the mansion. While listening Mukuro managed to piece together the confused yells as "Intruder has infiltrated the mansion,"

Tsuna wasn't bothered at first by this, why would he? He himself had assassins and spies always breaking into his mansion back in the future. Though back home they'd barely make it to the entrance gate before they'd be surrounded.

But something about this piece of news was different. His hyper intuition kept nagging him about something. It was like red lights were flashing in his head. He knew better that to ignore it, thus relayed the information to his guardians.

"Well why don't we check it out," Surprisingly it was Chrome who suggested the idea.

"Khu Fu Fu Fu I agree with Nagi,"

"YOSH I'M BORED, LET'S DO IT TO THE EXTREME,"

"Hn,"

"Ma ma beats sitting around here,"

"WAIT," Gokudera yelled at them. The guardians paused and stared at him expectantly. "YOU IDIOTS WE DON'T GO WITHOUT JUDAIME'S PERMESSION," Tsuna inwardly sulked at being forgotten. _"I wonder who the boss really is."_ A voice in his head muttered. He mentally shrugged at this.

"Sorry Tsuna," Yamamoto grinned at him not really looking sorry at all. Gokudera looked ready to explode at this but was thankfully interrupted. "Come on Tsuna-nii, admit it your bored too," Lambo childishly commented.

"I would be lying if I said no…," he murmured quietly. The guardians (most of them) inwardly cheered at this. "But if we really are going to get out of here, we're going to have to do a few things…"

* * *

Giotto eyes twitched at the sight before him. In front of him were two men, bound at both their hands and feet. They were gagged and flat out unconscious. That wasn't the part that irritated Giotto. It was the note pinned on one of their jackets.

_**Nice try Primo, but you're going to have to try harder than that to catch me. –Reborn**_

Beside him G whistled. "Is this guy trying to pick a fight with the Vongola?" he questioned sounding slightly amused.

Giotto crumpled the note and stuffed it in his pocket. "If he wants a fight, he'll get one," he answered, eyes flashing a dangerous orange.

* * *

Reborn was getting impatient at the moment. He was on a tight schedule and didn't want to waste the limited time he had. He stared at the ticking watch that Verde had given him. He momentarily glared at the floor at the memories it brought.

"Just you wait bastard," he murmured to himself. His thoughts shifted from killing Verde in the most painful ways possible to finding his no-good student. He swore under his breath as he almost turned a corner swarming with more lackeys of Vongola Primo.

He slowly glanced around the corner, skillfully hiding his presence. 6 guards surrounding one room. Each one of them armed and likely having their guard up since his arrival. Reborn paused his thought process. _"Why have so many guards for one room?"_ he mused. Either the room contained something highly valuable…

Reborn frowned. He knew for certain Primo wouldn't be that careless as to leave something valuable to the hands of those below him. Unless…The image a spikey haired brunette and his friends flashed in his mind. _"Bingo,"_

He found his no-good student.

* * *

If you asked Tsuna why he was so calm sneaking around the 400 year old Vongola mansion, he'd probably laugh at you and say that you're assumption was off the charts. He was everything but calm at the moment, but he didn't let it show. He was Vongola Decimo, Boss of the world's largest familigia.

That was what he looked like outside. Inside he was a terrified and mentally tearing his hair out. The fear he was feeling might come from the childish side that he currently gained being stuck in the past.

…Did he mention that he was sneaking around Vongola Primo's mansion?

Tsuna sighed at the migraine he could feel coming. Gokudera glanced at him as if asking if he was alright. Tsuna just sent him a reassuring smile. That seemed to convince Gokudera as he faced the front again, eyes scanning for any sign of danger.

Tsuna internally frowned. His thoughts revolving around how all this happened. And how it would affect the future. Tsuna bit his lip in worry. There was a high chance that the 1ST generation might connect the dots. He internally groaned at the reactions he would expect if they found out he was Decimo.

Though a part of him wondered what Primo a.k.a Giotto would think. Would he accept him as Decimo or regret passing on his will. Tsuna shook his head. "It shouldn't come to that," he muttered to himself. Though a part of him feared what would happen if it ever did come to that.

* * *

Reborn gripped leon tightly. Said reptile responded by transforming from a gun back into a chameleon and resting on Reborn's fedora. However he barely took notice of the reptile crawling up his arm. His dark eyes were scanning the room. The 6 bodies of the men he had just taken out were lying unconsciousness on the floor of the corridor behind him. But he barely took notice of them. His eyes were ablaze with fury. The room was empty.

….Actually it wasn't. The images of Tsuna and his guardian's forms stood before him. But Reborn wasn't fooled. The minute he set his eyes on Tsuna he knew that it wasn't him. In fact it was a mere illusion. He moved his hand through Tsuna's body. Watching as the image swayed and disappeared. He knew for a fact that this was either Chrome's or Mukuro's handiwork.

"_So they escaped,"_ he mused once again to himself. He huffed annoyed at the fact that he missed them. He was even more annoyed that he would have to hunt them again. He was positive that Tsuna wouldn't leave the mansion. His no-good student wasn't careless enough to let his guardians wander around the streets, in the mansion they had allies.

…Not exactly allies at the moment though.

"_Ah well got to keep moving,"_ Reborn thought to himself. He wouldn't admit it but he was impressed that Tsuna escaped, at least now he knows that his training hadn't gone to waste. Though playing cat and mouse was getting irritating. He watched as the rest of the images of Tsuna's guardians disappeared. "You're not going anywhere," an authoritive voice behind him commanded. Reborn turned to face his opponent.

Coal black eyes met sunset orange

* * *

Something was up. Tsuna could practically feel it in the air, his hyper intuition was buzzing. "Guys something's wrong," he softly muttered. He knew they had heard him from the way they paused for a second before pretending they hadn't heard him. But alert and ready on a whole new level.

They slowly changed positions. Hibari, Mukuro and Chrome were trailing behind Tsuna, Lambo was on his right with Ryohei on the left. Meanwhile Gokudera and Yamamoto changed their pace and were walking right in front of him. He realized they were waiting for some kind of attack from any direction and were in formation to protect their boss.

A part of him felt the familiar guilt and regret that they'd always have to protect him as guardians of the Tenth. Yet another part of him was happy that his friends were willing to stay by his side no matter what.

…Besides no one would ever hurt his family, Tsuna would make sure of that.

Clenching his fist in determination he mentally nodded to himself. A voice in his head agreed with his decision readily. Tsuna let his eyes trail among the portraits of the 1st Vongola family. His eyes stopped at a clock he stared at it for a while before stopping dead in his tracks.

His guardians paused staring at him curiously. Before following his example. "Juudaime what's wrong," Gokudera asked, staring quizzically at his boss. Tsuna eyes hardened as he continued to stare at the ancient clock ticking away.

"Hayato what's the time?" Tsuna asked voice monotone and serious. Gokudera was caught off guard by the question, plus Tsuna only used the guardians first names if something serious was about to go down. (Tsuna wouldn't admit it but he was too used to calling his guardians by their second name)

"4 o'clock," Gokudera replied after glancing at the clock. Hibari impatiently stared at Tsuna but knew better than to interrupt his boss when he was in that state. Mukuro pretended to be uninterested at the sudden change of events but kept glancing around the room. Chrome however looked thoughtfully at her boss before looking at the time, eyebrows knitted in slight confusion.

"_Look closely Nagi, it's very well done after all,"_ Chrome glanced at Mukuro in confusion, all too used to his voice in her head before looking at the time. Her eyes widened as realization struck her. She opened her mouth to warn Tsuna but was stopped by Mukuro's voice ringing in her consciousness.

"_Don't bother telling Vongola, he's just playing along,"_

Chrome pursed her lips in understanding. Lambo and Ryohei were glancing around in confusion at what was going on, but were keeping it well hidden.

"Come on out, I know you're there," Tsuna's voice rang out in the empty corridors. Most of the guardians were confused at this but kept their guard up waiting for whoever was about to appear.

"Nu Fu Fu Fu," a chuckle echoed in the empty halls. Suddenly the picture changed. They were no longer standing in the same corridor. "We've been going around in circles haven't we," Tsuna said staring blankly at the figure in front of him.

"Quite perceptive aren't you," Daemon smirked at Tsuna. However he didn't respond to this. "Do tell how you figured it out?" Daemon questioned the same smirk still plastered on his face. The guardians tensed at this while some getting slightly creeped out.

"The clock," Tsuna answered. "Oh?" Daemon quirked an eyebrow at this.

"It was 4:30 when we were taken to our…um rooms, but while we were walking I noticed that the time had gone backwards," Tsuna elaborated "Plus Mukuro told me," The last part was a complete lie. Mukuro hadn't informed him of the illusion placed in the corridor, but Tsuna wasn't about to explain to Daemon about his hyper intuition.

"Interesting," Daemon muttered. The smirk was still there. "Bastard what do you want?" Gokudera bluntly asked annoyed that he hadn't seen the illusion.

"The question really should be…." Daemon trailed off taking a step forward, the playful tone was no longer there.

"Just what are you doing here?" he questioned giving them a hard look.

* * *

**Done! Yasssssss finally finished. WOOOOO HOOOO!**

**Reviews are love (plus faster updates)**

**Oh and any suggestions/questions/whatever just leave a comment or PM me. **


End file.
